As Ribbons Fall Away
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: My take on Season 2. See inside for more details. Please note: this fic is in no way tied into Two Worlds CollideShattered RealityBroken Dreams plot line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This is a new fic by yours truly. Those of you who are fans from the boards, you'll already know this fic. I was only posting this in one place because, for awhile, it was on the bottom of my priority list. I recently decided to re-vamp this and now…well, I feel it's a good enough fic to post here as well. I hope all you ff.ners enjoy this!

**Summary: **Season 2 Fic. Takes place before Jude returns home from touring. I don't really know how else to explain, but it's about Jude coming home from tour and finding how everything changes. This is my take on Season 2 (from all the spoilers and theories I've read, so if you recognize a small plot bunny, you probably saw my theory posted on a message board). Hope you all enjoy!

Please note! This fic is in no way tied into Two Worlds Collide/Shattered Reality/Broken Dreams trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except possible song lyrics that are all my own. Seriously, if I owned Tommy, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics?

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tom Quincy stepped off the airplane and glanced in the waiting area to look for his girlfriend, Sadie Harrison. The couple had decided to meet in Rome and Tommy would stay a week or two with her in her venture in Europe. Tommy had to admit, he was glad to get out of Canada and go see the world again. In his Boyz Attack days, they had done a world tour, but it was hard to see the world when you were on a tight schedule and constantly followed by reporters and tabloid journalists, not that the later didn't change all that much, but it was different all the same.

As he stepped further away form the terminal, a cheery voice caught his ears. He glanced over to the right and saw Sadie with a beaming smile on her face. He smiled back at her, and chuckled at her excitement to see him.

"Hey," She greeted as he stopped by her side.

"Hey," He said, and kissed her quickly. Sadie seemed disappointed when he pulled away, but he didn't notice it.

"How was your flight?" Sadie asked as the couple made their way out of the airport (one thing Tommy learned on tour was, how to pack light and cram as much crap as you could in as little space as possible; it seems that little trick came in handy when it came to flying). Tommy shrugged.

"Long, boring…" Tommy said, and paused a moment. "Before I had about half the plane recognize who I was…and then it went downhill." Sadie grinned and laughed.

"Price of fame, huh?" She asked, and leaned into him. Tommy didn't respond and just wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He liked Sadie, but he still hadn't decided how much he liked her. He was leery of their relationship from the get-go. He liked Jude…possibly cared for her more than he would ever admit, and he didn't want to loose her as a friend or as an artist. He knew a relationship with her sister would only complicate their already complicated relationship even further, but he couldn't help but turn his head each time Sadie walked into the room. She walks around with her own personal spot light, and frankly? She didn't carry the drama or the jail bait issue, that Jude did. Sadie honestly liked him and he couldn't help but feel an attraction to the blonde over achiever that stood beside him. And there was no complications with Sadie; there was no work issues, no celebrity relationship, no PR on the relationship and it wasn't complicated. Until Jude found out and reamed him for his transgressions, or lack-there-of.

"Tommy?"

"Hu?" Tommy said, glancing at Sadie's annoyed face.

"Where you even listening to a word I was saying?" She stopped walking and stared into his eyes, her eyes boring into his. Tommy shook his head, slightly amused. Sadie had a temper, but she just couldn't match the fire that her sister had…why was he still comparing them? He asked himself, and promised himself he would push all thoughts of Jude away for this week. He owed himself that, hell, he owed Sadie that much.

"Sorry," Tommy said, giving her a small smile. "Jet-lagged." He said, which wasn't completely false, but his mind wasn't completely on Sadie at the moment. No more Jude thoughts. Tommy told himself. Sadie seemed to buy his answer and rambled on about all the sights she had seen in Europe thus far. Tommy couldn't help but let his mind wander, wondering how the tour was going for his Instant Star.

* * *

A/N: want to see more? You know what to do! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm so glad you guys are interested in this:D I'm going to double post, I want to try and get you all caught up asap with my other readers, that way I don't have to keep track of where each group is…makes my life harder. So…I'll leave 2 and 3 up now and later, I'll probably post 4 and 5 (I would like to see about 5 new reviews) so let's strive:D Hope you all enjoy!

Please note, I don't own That Girl, and I do own the song Jude is writing in the end of this chapter, Do You Think of Me? I will be severly annoyed if I see anyone using that 'song' without my consent, so please don't steal it.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"…And still I try and justify  
try and let this die, you'll never say goodbye  
I can't quite rub it in your face  
Just in three more days I'll send you home to cry

I'm the blood you might need  
in your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me…"

Jude finished the song and smiled at the applause she got. The crowd was cheering so loudly, the sound was deafening. She bowed and the boys from SME did the same. Jude turned to them and grinned. Once the cheering died down, Jude picked up the mic for one last word.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," There was a chorus of cheers and several shouts of "I love you Jude!" Jude just smiled and waited for her fans to settle down. "That was the last song for the night and thanks for being such a great crowd." The fans cheered louder than before and Jude returned the mic to the mic stand and she left the stage with the SME boys. Once backstage, Jude let out a deep breathe and continued to beam at the band.

"That song kicked ass Jude!" Speed said, walking towards the tour bus with her. Jude just nodded. "Most of your songs have gotten more…vocal" Speed said, waiting for a response. Jude just shrugged.

"The tours going great, the fans are awesome, I'm just loving this." Jude said, not revealing the real passion behind her songs. She was trying to avoid singing the songs she wrote about Tommy, but it was hard. He was her inspiration during the past year and it was hard to pick songs that weren't about him. Each set opened with her first hit, 24 Hours. She then varied in her performance list, usually staying away from Skin, Time to be Your 21, Temporary Insanity, Could Be You, That Girl, and Your Eyes (mostly because of Shay). That only left her with a couple of options, which she didn't mind, but she wanted to mix up the songs a bit. Tonight, she had played 24 Hours, Me Out of Me, Let Me Fall, I'm In Love With My Guitar, and lastly, That Girl.

"uh-hu." Speed said, not sounding at all convinced. Jude just shrugged off his ways and entered the tour bus to see the rest of the guys jumping around and jamming to Metallica. Jude shook her head at the guys. It seemed after every show, the guys were hyped and ready to go out and party, while Jude just felt drained. She was surprised her voice hadn't started to get hoarse yet with all the powerful vocals she had been putting out.

"Hey Jude," Wally said, realizing her presence. "We're going to go to a local club to party, want to come?" He asked her, looking like he really wanted her to go out with them. Jude shook her head.

"Guys, I'm beat." She said, staring empathetically at their energetic faces. "Go out, have fun. I'm going to relax." The singer stated, sitting down on the couch and propping her feet up. Speed and the guys just stared at her a moment, shrugged, and said their good byes and left her alone.  
With the guys gone, the bus was filled with eerie quietness and Jude found herself basking in it. It wasn't often she got time to herself these days. Bus life didn't leave room for much privacy. She had to admit, she was growing fond of the SME boys. They were a little weird, but the reminded her of Jamie; her best friend turned boyfriend who was still back home.

Jude still wasn't sure what to make of the new-found relationship, but she wasn't going to discard the friendship they had over the years. She didn't know if she could ever love Jamie in any other way, but she was willing to try…if she could just get a certain someone out of her mind. Jude frowned and scolded herself once again for thinking about her producer who was going behind her back and started dating her sister. She would ask him, what exactly he sees in Sadie if it wasn't so obvious what he saw in her. Any guy wouldn't turn Sadie away…unless they were gay.

Feeling frustrated with the turn of events, Jude went to her bunk and pulled out her old notebook. She had been trying to write lyrics the whole tour, but Speiderman was too insane to let her get any work done. Speed was like a giant three year old. You can't leave him unattended or he can't be held responsible for whatever happens while not under supervision. She uncapped her pen and began to write, while singing:

"I can't get you out of my mind…  
No matter how hard I try…  
I can't rid myself of thoughts of you  
Do you bury me under your skin  
Do you think of me  
When you kiss her  
Do you think of me?  
When you touch her  
Do you think of me?  
In the darkness of your bed  
Do you think of me?  
Cuz I think of you…

You're like an addiction  
No matter how I try,  
I can't stop  
Wanting…  
Needing…  
Thinking…  
Fantasizing…  
Loving…  
You

Do you bury me under your skin  
Do you think of me  
When you kiss her  
Do you think of me?  
When you touch her  
Do you think of me?  
In the darkness of your bed  
Do you think of me?  
Cuz I think of you…"

Jude put her pen in her mouth and stared at the lyrics. She liked the rough copy, but they still needed something…something more. She continued to think on her lyrics and couldn't think of another lyric variation so she picked up her guitar, for the thousandth time in the last month, and began strumming a few soft chords, and sang quietly the lyrics she had just wrote. She smiled at the sound and continued working, glad she'd have something to record when she returned to Toronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Three Days Later**

"This place is awesome!" Sadie explained. Tommy smiled at her enthusiasm. "You always know the best places to go for dinner!" Sadie said, grinning happily at him. Tommy just shrugged. He had found yet another small, yet romantic atmosphere restaurant in Italy. He had to admit, the place was very nice, and it was just what a couple in love needed. If only he could get his thoughts off of a certain someone…Before the waiter even came over to take their order, Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," He said to Sadie, taking it out and glancing at the screen. He frowned when he noticed the number, and flipped his phone open and answered. "Quincy." He glanced apologetically at Sadie and stepped hurriedly through the restaurant to somewhere slightly more private.

"Tom, good to hear you're well."

"Darius, not to be rude, but what do you want?"

"Your ass on the next plane to Toronto. You have work to do."

"Excuse me?" Tommy demanded, wondering where it was Darius's place to decide what he did and didn't do. "Uh, Darius, last time I checked, Shay's album was done, and Georgia's my boss, and I'm also free-lance. I don't have anything to do back at G Major right now."

"Georgia was your boss." Darius stressed. "G Major is mine now, and I want to re-negotiate a contract."

"Dar, can't this wait, I'm kind of..."

"I know you're out of the country Quincy, and I don't care. You tell you're pretty little girlfriend there's a new boss in town." Darius said, and paused a moment. Tommy clenched his jaw, not wanting to give into Darius's demands. "Oh, and Tom? If you don't come back on the next flight…I wonder how Jude would take it if she had a new producer…"

"You wouldn't" Tommy growled, knowing fairly well Darius only signed Jude because of their work together.

"Hmm, would I? I guess that's the question." Darius said, sounding smug. "Do you really want to gamble Tom?" He added and a resounding click told Tommy all he needed to know. Tommy let out a frustrated groan and pocketed his phone. He stood out in the alleyway, steaming a moment. He turned and kicked a dumpster. He seethed inside. He didn't want to jump at Darius's command, but he knew he had to watch out for Jude. Darius could easily chew her up and spit her out, and he didn't want to see that happen to her.

Tommy let out a defeated sigh and turned back to the restaurant. It was time to face Sadie, and Tommy didn't know for a second who would be worst to face, Darius or the wrath of Sadie Harrison.

* * *

**Final A/N:** OK, so 5 reviews, I know you guys can do it! Let's strive to achieve that! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yay! We got our goal:D I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this fic! Unfortunately for you all, this is going to be my last post until the end of this week. I have a couple tests coming up that I need to study for, but hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be posting on Friday. :D Glad to see I have some interest in this fic! Thanks for the reviews and now…here's chapters 4 and 5!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Week later**

Life with Darius wasn't any better than it was in the past. That much was already clear. Tommy had been back in Canada for about a week and already, he was contemplating murdering Darius in his sleep. It took him about six months the first time around. First, Darius contracted Tommy as the head producer of G Major; which was fine and all, he was technically the head producer under Georgia, but he had more freedom before by being Free-lance. He didn't want to be tied down, not yet, anyway. And now, he was stuck in a five-year contract to be Darius's main producer at G Major Records and he wasn't at all happy about it, but he was sucking it up for Jude.

That right; he was purposely staying in hell for the girl who, most likely still, hated him. The girl who was like his best friend and lover all at the same time. She got him like no one else ever would, and he suspected the reverse was true, but he wouldn't bet on it. And said girl was currently pissed off (at least, he thought she was) because he started dating her older, much hotter, sister. OK, so it was probably a bad move on his part, but he liked Sadie…really, he did…she just wasn't Jude.

Tommy groaned and slid the headphones off of his ears and rubbed his tired eyes. "I can't keep thinking about her!" He muttered, trying to shove thoughts of Jude out of his mind, but his efforts were in vain and every time he pushed her away, she came bouncing back…which was just like the real Jude, come to think.

"Thinking about who?" A voice asked. Tommy turned to see Kwest standing behind him, a smirk on his face.

"No one." Tommy muttered, turning back to the soundboard and handing Kwest the headset. "What do you think of this?" He asked, changing the subject. Kwest eyed tommy a moment and took the headset from the producer. He listened a moment and took the set off.

"Needs more…"

"I know…but what?" Tommy asked, frowning.

"Want me to write some backtracks?" Kwest offered, letting the previous conversation slide, for now anyway.

"No…I don't think it's the tracks…" Tommy said, and sighed. "I think the lyrics need work." Kwest put the headset back on and listened a moment, considering Tommy's words.

"Possibly…they're kind of choppy." Tommy nodded, and glanced at the lyric sheet, and scanning through the vocals.

"So, who where you thinking about out?" Kwest asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"Dude, don't start."

"I'm not starting anything….is it a certain…I don't know, wild stab, red-head or her hot sister?" Kwest asked, gauging Tommy's reaction. Tommy didn't answer, so Kwest knew he was right about one of them. "Lemme guess, her name starts with a J, ends with a ude?" Tommy glanced up and glared at his friend. "You're….Dude, you're hopeless! You're what? Banging"

"No! Sadie and I haven't…why am I even protesting…" Tommy muttered, and shook his head with a groan.

"Dude, you haven't even"

"No! Geez Kwest."

"Why not? She's hot!" Tommy groaned and said nothing. "It's because of Jude, isn't it?" Kwest asked, looking disapprovingly at his friend. "Dude, if you can't get her off your mind when you're dating Sexy Sadie, you're screwed."

"I don't hear any music coming from here!" A booming voice stated. Tommy and Kwest turned to see Darius standing in the doorway.

"It's my studio Darius." Tommy growled.

"No Tom, it's mine." Darius said, smirking at his producer. "So, what do you got?" He asked, indicating for Tommy to play the song he was currently working at.

"Actually, I was thinking"

"I don't pay you to think," Darius snapped. "I pay you to produce."

"And not enough." Tommy muttered, his voice barely audible, but Kwest heard his friend and bit back a smirk. "These lyrics need"

"Does you're contract say anything about songwriting?" Darius asked, as he stared pointedly at Tommy. Tommy let out a frustrated sigh.

"The song sucks, the lyrics are crap, man!" Tommy said, and Darius folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tommy rolled his eyes and flipped a couple switches on the soundboard and played the song. When it ended, Darius turned to Tommy. "I don't like it." He stated, and added "re-do the beats." He turned to leave the studio.

"The beats are fine, the lyrics need work"

"I'm the judge of that. I don't want you to leave this studio until that song is perfection." Darius said, and left the room and a seething Tommy.

"I'm going to kill him…" Tommy said, clenching his fists and glaring at Darius's retreating form.

"Whoa, Tommy,"

"No, I'm serious Kwest, one of these days, that man is going to get what's coming to him." Tommy said, ejecting the tape and tossing it in the trash. He turned back to the soundboard and glared at it, as if it was the objects fault the song sucked.

"Look, why don't we work on this together? Maybe between our creative genius's, we can turn that shit into…" Kwest paused, not sure what to say.

"Slightly better than shit?" Tommy offered, smiling at his friend. Kwest shrugged and laughed. "Lets get to work, otherwise, we'll never get out of here." Tommy added and the boys set to work, trying to make the song sound better by synthesizing the voices slightly and laying new backtracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**2 Weeks Later**

Things were hectic at G Major. It seemed Tommy's life now consisted of long days at the studio and a never-ending supply of caffeinated coffee to keep him going. Darius's schedule was demanding. He barked out orders every second of the day and the staff of G Major was beginning to feel its toll.

Darius had called an early morning meeting and everyone was present. Even Tommy, who hadn't seen 7:00 am in weeks. He was at the studio until 2 or 3 in the morning and had to be back around 10. He usually got up about 20 minutes before he had to be at G Major and screw Darius if he was late.

Everyone was seated around the round board room table and Darius stood before everyone, looking out at the room.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." Darius said, and began discussing the current record sales. Tommy drowned Darius out, but his interest was caught once again when Jude's name was mentioned.

"Jude's sales," Darius began and let out a sigh. "Are currently disappointing."

"What!" Tommy demanded, and at first, everyone in the room wondered if they had heard correctly.

"You heard me Quincy." Darius said, his eyes narrowing. "Jude's sales have started to drop…not too significantly, but enough to be noted." Darius added and moved on. Tommy frowned at the news. This wasn't good. A decline in sales would only mean a more bear-ish Darius, and no one wanted to be around Darius when he was in a tizzy…more so than usual. Darius continued to blab on and Tommy found his eyes growing heavy and the room beginning to loose focus…until a blunt object landed quick and hard on his head.

Tommy's eyes snapped open and he was instantly alert. Tommy noticed everyone was staring at him and Darius was no longer at the front of the room. Tommy glanced over his shoulder and saw Darius staring at him, holding a stack of folders looking very disapprovingly at his producer and moved on, continuing his speech. Tommy glanced next to him to see Kwest shaking slightly in silent laughter. Tommy glared at his friend and tech and continued to half-listen to Darius talk.

"…and the new Instant Star will be produced by Tom Quincy…" Tommy's attention snapped back into focus. He glanced over at Kwest, his eyes questioning. Kwest shook his head, and began writing down on a piece of paper…

_Pay attention!_

Tommy glared at his friend and took the paper and wrote back

_What was he talking about? And besides, it's not my fault…Darius kept me here until 3 am._

Kwest didn't respond back for a moment, but when he did, he wrote

_Instant Star Contest is going to be run again later this week. Darius is hoping to condense the talent search to go only a week or two. Whoever wins, you'll be producing…you'd think you'd pay attention to that stuff!_

Tommy frowned when he saw what Kwest wrote. New Instant Star winner? That could be bad…really bad…especially with Jude's already plummeting sales.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello my faithful readers (or should I say reader since there was only one review… :-( )! I'm doing another large update, and after this, you will all be caught up with the rest of my readers on this fic. I'm kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews on the last chapter updates. So, I'm going to make a deal: 5 reviews (from 5 different people) and I'll post another chapter (after chapter 8). Can't be too hard! I know there's more than 5 people reading this…at least, I hope…

Anywho, if you're reading this, please review. I won't bother to post on here if no one's reviewing.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Tommy and Kwest left the meeting and went their separate ways. Tommy had nodded off a total of four times during the six hour meeting. He bee-lined straight for the coffee pot and was pouring a cup when a tap on the shoulder almost made him spill some of the hot liquid on himself. Tommy turned to snap at the person and saw Jamie Andrews, Jude's best friend apparently turned boyfriend, standing behind him, looking anxious. Tommy sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked. Tommy had to admit, during the time Jude was gone, Jamie and Tommy had a chance to…bond. They weren't necessarily friends, but they managed to get past a few differences and didn't totally hate each other. They called a mutual truce on the benefit of Jude.

"Jude comes home in three weeks!" Jamie said, his voice panicking. Tommy set the coffee pot down, took a sip and stared at Jamie, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "What do I do!" Jamie asked, his voice dramatic. Tommy smirked, patted the younger man on the shoulder and walked away, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, come on!" Jamie said, following Tommy.

"Dude! You're supposed to be her best friend…er, boyfriend…do whatever it is you do! Cuz, apparently, it's working for you." Tommy said, and added silently, don't know why…

"Oh, come on! She's been gone for over two months! And we didn't really establish the relationship…" Jamie said trailing off as he followed Tommy around the studio. Tommy sighed and opened the door to his office. Jamie followed Tommy in, not waiting for an invitation.

"So…what do you want me to do?" Tommy asked, puzzled as to what Jamie's melt down was about.

"She likes cool guys! I mean, come on! There was Shay and…well…you…and now…I mean, I'm not cool! I can't even do the cool guy glasses thing!" Jamie said, looking defeated.

"Uh…Jamie? I don't think she'd have kissed you if she didn't like you. Jude's not like that." Tommy said, and stared at Jamie a moment.

"Can you teach me the cool-guy sunglasses thing?" Tommy stared at Jamie.

"What 'cool-guy' sunglasses thing?"

"Ya know, the sunglasses thing you do…and Shay did…" Tommy stared at Jamie like he grew a third head.

"look, Jamie…I doubt Jude cares if you're 'cool' or not. Just be yourself man." Tommy said, taking a sip of coffee, still unable to wrap his mind over what Jude saw in Jamie, but at least the guy is better than Shay.

"Come on Tommy! She likes cool guys! Teach me to be cool!" Tommy nearly choked on his coffee. Jamie Andrews and the word "cool" just didn't go together. Tommy stared at the teenager a moment in thoughtfulness.

"First? Loose the glasses." Tommy said, and Jamie stared at Tommy like the man was talking Arabic.

"But I won't be able to see…"

"Jamie? Welcome to the 21st Century, it's called contacts." Tommy said, his voice sarcastic.

"OK…so, contacts. OK, I can do that." Jamie said, looking thoughtful. Tommy nodded, glanced at his watch and got out of his chair and walked towards the door. "Where are you going!"

"Some of us have work to do."

"But"

"You'll be fine Jamie!" Tommy said, shaking his head in amusement at the teenager and heading towards the studio. Jamie Andrews trying to be cool. That would be the day. He thought, and entered Studio A where he had a band waiting for him to record. He sighed and pushed his conversation with Jamie out of his mind. It was time to get down to business.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do not own the lyrics for My Sweet Time.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Jude and Spiederman were sitting on the bus, currently going over a new song that Jude was in the middle of writing.

"OK, so what do you think?" Jude asked, after playing on her guitar.

"I needs more…" Speed paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"I know, but…what?" Speed looked thoughtful, picked up his own guitar and began jamming out. Jude bobbed her head to the beat, waiting for a good moment to begin singing.

"_Late at night I hear the songs spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep at all  
I've been thinking about all my stuff, missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hangin' out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waiting's such a drag until the band kicks in _

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time

_Pore it out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doin' what I should  
With all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until the next begins  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in _

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time -yeah-

Baby when this is over, I understand  
What I got right here in my hands -yeah-

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, I'll be home again

In my own sweet time  
Yeah, yeah  
In my own sweet time  
Yeah, yeah  
In my own sweet time  
Yeah…" Jude and Speed finished the song and smiled at each other.

"It's perfect!" Jude said, excitedly and threw her arms around Speed. Speed smiled sweetly at her and wrapped his arms around Jude. Over the course of the tour, Speed and Jude had been becoming close.

"Yeah, it rocks." Speed agreed and Jude pulled away, grinning back at Speed.

"Thanks to you." Jude said, smiling gratefully and penciling down the lyric changes she had made while she sang.

"I know, I'm the best." Speed said, smiling smugly at Jude. Jude glared at him, and grabbed the pillow behind her and tossed it at the band member. Speed stared at her a moment, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "This is war Harrison." He proclaimed, pouncing on her and tickling her like mad.

"Nnnnooooo!" Jude yelled, trying to squirm from underneath him. Speed held his spot and continued to tickle the singer mercilessly. Jude was laughing hard and tears running down her face. Speed began to let up as he laughed at Jude and Jude took the opportunity to shove him off of her. Speed fell to the floor with a loud bang. The pair stared at each other, and burst out into joyous laughter. Life was never boring when Speed was around, that much Jude was certain of.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I do not own the lyrics to the song Cold by Crossfade. Also, remember my deal in chapter 6? 5 reviews from 5 different people. Not too much to ask for or no new chapter. So, if you'd like to see more on this story, review…please?

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**A Week Later**

Tommy pulled the headset off his head and grinned as he finalized the recording of the tracks he was working on. After nearly a month of long hours, he finally finished early. Tommy ejected the disk and stared thoughtfully at his guitar which was in its case in a dark corner of the studio. He hadn't picked it up since before Jude left for tour…and definitely not since Jude had handed him Frozen.

He still got an icy chill whenever he thought about his unfinished album. He set the CD down that he had been holding and crossed to his guitar. He pulled it out of the case and sat down, tuning it slightly before doing any serious playing. He began playing a few chords and stopped abruptly as his mind began to formulate the possibilities of a new song. He quickly shoved his guitar aside.

He wouldn't work on Frozen. He was determined not too. And even if he did; He knew Darius wouldn't be a part of it. He made that mistake once before, it wouldn't happen again. Tommy got up out of his chair and paused before he exited the studio; lyrics to an unwritten song dying to be wrote to paper. Tommy glanced at the clock. It was only 6:00 pm. It couldn't hurt to play around a bit. Tommy glanced down the hallway, tossed the disk back on the soundboard and began to play. Before he was conscious of it, lyrics flooded his mind and a song was threatening to be wrote.

"_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win…_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold _

_Never meant to be so cold…_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold…to you"_

Tommy paused for a moment. He continued strumming on the guitar a bit, humming out the rest of the words when he heard a throat being cleared by the door. He started and glanced quickly up to see Kwest standing there, grinning like an idiot. Tommy quickly set the guitar aside, grabbed the disk that was sitting on the soundboard.

"I knew it!" Kwest said, looking excitedly at Tommy.

"I need to get this to Darius…" Tommy said, not meeting his friend's eyes and tried to move past him, but Kwest blocked his exit.

"You're song writing again…aren't you?" Kwest said, his eyes boring into Tommy's, and his grin a stupidly happy one. Tommy sighed.

"It was nothing man." Tommy said, glancing away from Kwest.

"Yes, it was." Kwest insisted, and put an arm around Tommy's shoulders and led him back into the studio. "Come on man, finish it. You know you want to."

"It doesn't matter if I want it or not." Tommy said, his tone exasperated.

"You got to let go of the past man." Tommy scoffed.

"I'm not hearing this…" He said, shaking his head.

"Finish the song, or the song will finish you." Kwest said, staring anxiously at Tommy. Kwest would never openly admit it, but he loved working on Frozen with Tommy back in the day. It was fun work and he really thought the now producer had a great shot at making it big; on his own, but his big break was taken away from him and the man had been too scared to try again. He ran with his tail between his legs and licked his wounds which never really healed.

"Kwest, it's nothing." Tommy said, and turned to leave the studio.

"You know it's more than nothing." Kwest said, and Tommy stopped. "You wouldn't have sung it if it didn't mean anything." Tommy paused and considered his friends words. Tommy glanced at Kwest a moment and he shook his head. "Finish the song man." Kwest said, picking up Tommy's discarded guitar and holding it out to his friend. Tommy stared at it a moment and seriously considered taking Kwest up on his offer. He longed to be on the other side of the glass again…the feeling of performing has never left him and after performing at Music Helps…it really reawakened his desire to put out a solo album. Tommy went to reach for the guitar and stopped himself. He shook his head to clear it, and realized his mistake. He let Kwest's words get to him…the words he wanted to hear when he was four years younger. It was too late for him; he knew it, most other artists knew it.

Tommy turned his back on Kwest and the guitar and walked out of the studio, the song he was working on earlier playing nagging-ly in the back of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey all! In the spirit of Instant Star, I am giving you all a double post! That's right, Two Chapters for the Price of One! ;) Sorry, too much marketing going on (I'm currently taking a marketing class this semester in college). I hope you all enjoy these chapters and Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the posts!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Week Later**

Things were officially hectic. Darius was running the Instant Star competition, which kept the man busy and out of the studio; the way Tommy liked it. Everyone was more relaxed when Darius wasn't around. It was officially 5 days until Jude came home from tour and everyone was awaiting the stars return. Even Kwest was swept up in the excitement of having Jude home from tour.

Tommy was sitting in the lobby of G Major, chilling with an intern while drinking coffee. Tommy suspected the young intern was about to hyperventilate because he was talking to her, but he didn't mind. He wanted someone to talk to who wasn't Kwest…who kept bringing up that night in the studio a week ago. He knew it was a stupid move, playing there, but he couldn't help the sudden inspiration.

"Hey, Tommy!" A now familiar voice called. Tommy turned and nearly dropped his coffee mug in astonishment on who stood before him. He would have choked if he had been taking a drink. Jamie Andrews stood before him, a huge grin on his face, no glasses, in a pair of khaki pants and a red t-shirt under a green flannel. His hair was gelled into it's usual spikes and the glasses…were gone.

"Jamie, hey." Tommy said, recovering from his momentary shock. He was surprised. Jamie could actually manage not to look like a complete geek. He looked more…demi-cool than anything and it surprised Tommy.

"Sssooo…." Jamie said, bouncing on his toes. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"You had me until that."

"What?" Jamie asked. Tommy just shook his head in amusement and walked away from Jamie. Jamie looked exasperated and followed Tommy through the studio, a poster caught his eyes. Instant Star 2 it read. Jamie paused and grabbed Tommy's arm. "What's this!" Jamie demanded.

"Darius decided to run the Instant Star contest again…"

"Why? I mean, Jude's awesome." Tommy shrugged.

"Publicity? Money?" Tommy offered, shaking his head at the poster. Jamie glanced around, and ripped the poster off the wall.

"You didn't see that." Jamie said, crumbling the poster. Tommy smiled.

"See what?" Tommy said, smirking and walking towards his office.

"So, come on, what did I do wrong?" Jamie asked, jogging to keep up with Tommy's long strides.

"Look, dude, you can't learn it. You have to live it." Tommy stated, unlocking his office doors and stepping in, Jamie behind him.

"You have to help me! I mean, I only have a week!" Jamie said dramatically. Tommy placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I don't have to do anything." Tommy pointed out, sitting in his plush leather chair and swinging his feet up on his desk, watching Jamie apprehensively.

"But"

"Jamie, Jude likes you. Isn't that enough?" Tommy asked, watching the younger man pacing his office.

"Well, it was! But…I'm not cool enough to keep her." Jamie said, pouting slightly.

"Dude, you can't help it…it's genetic." Tommy said, not looking at all sympathetic to the trying to reform geek.

"But…"

"Enough! Jude doesn't care that you're a geek…Gollum."

"Dude, it's Gandolf."

"I repeat…"

"Shut up!" Jamie said, glaring at the producer. "So, when exactly does Jude come home?" Jamie asked, changing the subject and getting a happy expression on his face and Tommy was instantly reminded of a puppy.

"I dunno…Friday, late afternoon." Tommy said, shrugging.

"Don't you know? You set up the tour!"

"Dude, it doesn't matter what I set up…I don't know the exact time. I'll know sometime that day though." Jamie groaned.

"OK, so I have 5 days to get cool. You gatta help me."

"Dude, it's gonna take more than 5 days to undo nearly 17 years of geek." Tommy stated, studying the man before him.

"But…" Jamie went to plop casually down in the chair across from Tommy, landed, but the chair leaned back just a bit too far and Jamie went spilling off the back of it. Tommy laughed and shook his head in amusement. It was going to be a long five days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**5 Days Later**

Jude stepped out of the airplane terminal, her book bag on her back and a huge smile on her face. She loved touring, but the thought of being home, sleeping in her bed, seeing her friends and family again, brought a huge smile to her face. As she stepped out of the terminal, cheers erupted in her ears. She turned her head and saw her family, Stuart and Victoria Harrison, no Sadie…for that matter, no Tommy, and her friends, Kat and Jamie stood together and Jamie held up a poster sign that said "We love Jude Harrison." Jude smiled bigger and ran over to her welcoming committee. She received a hug from her mom, dad, and Kat, and a nice, long, welcoming kiss from Jamie. They all asked her questions about the tour and Jude answered them all, feeling great to be home.

"Hey, where's Sadie?" Jude asked her mom, realizing she was disappointed her sister wasn't there to welcome her home. Victoria and Stuart shared a look and he answered,

"She's still in Europe." Your mom reminded her.

"Oh, right." Jude said, wondering how her sister's trip in Europe was going. The group made it down to baggage claim and her father grabbed her bags and her guitar case. They headed back towards the car, chatting merrily.

"Oh, Jude,"

"Yeah?"

"Darius called, your new manager.."

"Dad, I know who Darius is."  
"Right…he said he needed you to come to the studio when you got home, so I figured we'd drop you off and we can have a big celebration dinner tonight at the house." Stuart said, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, sure." Jude said, feeling disappointed she had to go right back to work. Jamie wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"But, you'll be all ours in a few hours." Jude smiled at her best friend turned boyfriend. Jude noticed Kat's sad look and gave Jamie a look that said 'stop it'. The car pulled up to G Major and Jude jumped out, grabbing her guitar out of the trunk and waved good bye to her family and friends. Jude turned to face the building she now thought of a second home. She smiled at it and took a deep breath. It was good to be home.

She stepped through the doors and stopped in her tracks. Gone was the homely appearance of the small studio. Jude gaped at the transformation G Major had under gone while she was away.

Instead of the comfortable couches, leather chairs were in their place, the warm walls were replaced with a gray color, giving the whole studio the look of some 'gimmicky corporate headquarters'. Jude shook herself and walked towards Georgia's office, taking in the differences of the studio. She reached up to knock on the door when she realized Georgia's nameplate was gone. It was replaced with the name "Darius Mills". Jude stared at the gold engraved nameplate with a frown.

"Jude!" A booming voice greeted. Jude turned to see Darius standing behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a welcoming smile. "How was the tour?" He asked. Jude gave him a cautious smile.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun." She said, feeling uneasy.

"Good, good to hear." Darius said, and reached in his pocket and handed Jude an ID card. "You'll be needing this now when you're in the studio; the back has a magnetic strip, it'll grant you access into the soundbooths."

Jude took the id and studied it. She turned it over, thinking this isn't something Georgia would do. "Thanks….hey, where's Georgia?" She asked.

"Not here. Now, you're _producer_ is in Studio A; I hope your tour was at least slightly productive." Darius said, taking out his keys and opening his office and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Jude stared at the id and shrugged. She walked through the studio and got to Studio A. She stood outside the door, and fingered her ID card. She saw the credit card like swiping machine and held her card and swiped it quickly through the reader. The lights on it turned from red to green and the doors slid open. Jude waited for them to completely open and stepped through the door. The doors shut behind her and she stared at them a moment.

The music then greeted her senses. She turned back to the sound booth and saw Tommy sitting in his usual seat, making adjustments on the soundboard that made the melodies harder or softer, depending on the sound he was going for. Jude waited until the song was over; she knew better than to interrupt Tommy while he was mixing. She watched him work and felt her heart melt. She had thought she had gotten over him during her time away, but the feelings she had came rushing back when she saw him.

"Hey," She said, when the song completed. Tommy started slightly and turned his head and saw Jude standing there. She frowned when she saw his eyes. The blue eyes that usually sparkled looked dead, lifeless. He had a look of someone who was either tired or stressed; possibly both. "You ok?" She asked, and Tommy seemed to snap himself out of his funk.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He said, and got up from his chair and walked over towards her. "How was the tour?" He asked, looking interested. Jude frowned at him. She had thought there would be a slightly warmer welcome.

"It was great…are you sure you're ok?" She asked, not believing he was being truthful.

"Darius is a slave-driver, what else is new?" He said with a shrug. "Enough about me, do I need to worry about finding out some dirty touring stories?" He asked, a smile on his face. Jude glared at him.

"If you're asking if I got married or something, no…though Spiederman did make thinks interesting…" Jude said, smacking him and walking into the studio, and looking around. "This place has changed…"

"Yeah…that's what happens when ownership changes." Tommy said, sounding bitter.

"Hu?"

"You didn't hear?" Tommy said, looking surprised.

"Hear what?" Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Darius bought G Major out from Georgia."

"What!"

"Darius owns G Major…everyone here…we all work for Darius." Tommy said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry…"  
"Not your fault."

"Yes it is, if I hadn't.."

"What's done is done, and don't go blaming yourself. Darius has been after G Major for years...we've all been able to foil his plans though. I guess it was a long time coming." Tommy said, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, but"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine Jude. I should have known G Major's financial troubles were more than Georgia was letting on. There's nothing any of us can do now, so we better make the best of things." Tommy said, and added "which means making Darius happy. If he's not happy, all of our lives are going to be miserable."

"When did it happen?" Tommy sighed.

"I don't know exactly when…I wasn't here when the take-over happened." Tommy said, and at Jude's look explained "A week after you left, I finished up some projects and took some time off to myself…and then met your sister in Italy. Three days into the trip, Darius calls and demands my presence back here."

Jude winced.

"How'd Sade take that?" Tommy winced.

"I think you know." Tommy said, and added "I'm guessing you haven't talked to Sadie?"

"No, she didn't show up to the airport…why?" Tommy shook his head, looking slightly disappointed. "OK...oh! My parents said they were going to have a celebration dinner and welcome home from the tour party… you want to come?" Jude asked, secretly hoping he would.

"Uh…probably not." Tommy said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why?"  
"I don't want to intrude…"

"You won't be intruding; I mean, you're close enough to a friend and you're dating Sadie…"

"Right…and she's still in Italy." Tommy pointed out, not wanting to tell Jude the truth. Her father scares him and he did not want to be in the same room as Stuart Harrison again. The man was clinically insane and before Tommy could give Jude a better excuse, the doors to the studio opened and Darius stepped in, looking annoyed.

"I don't hear any music coming from here." Darius stated.

"That would be because the place is sound proof." Tommy snapped, glaring at his 'boss'. Darius glared back at him.

"Watch it Tom." Darius said, looking smug. Darius turned his attention back to Jude. "I hope to see some progress on a new album before you leave." He said, and looked pointedly at Tommy before leaving the couple alone. Jude watched him leave and turned to Tommy.

"What was that about?" She asked, and noticed Tommy's jaw clenched and hands held in fists.

"Nothing. Let's get to work." Tommy said, turning away from her and ejecting a cd from the sound board.

"OK, I wrote a couple songs on the road…I guess we can work on those." Jude said, opening her guitar case and taking out her notebook to show him the lyrics.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey all! Glad you liked the last chapter! Who is seriously disappointed in the lack of T/J action in the premiere? Honestly! There could have been a hug or something…oh well. Here's hoping for the rest of the season! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And as always, review! I love seeing them! Sorry for the short post...but I promise there'll be longer ones to come! Some of these chapters seem to go on forever!

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

A couple hours later, Tommy and Jude called it quits. It was about 6:30 and Jude was already late for her party and Tommy offered to give her a ride, which Jude accepted.

"So, you gonna come in and have dinner." Jude asked on the drive over to her house.

"I said before Jude, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why?" Jude asked, eyeing Tommy skeptically. Tommy sighed.

"Jude…honestly?" He paused a moment to think of his words. "You're dad scares me." Jude laughed. "I'm serious! That man is clinically insane!" Tommy added, deadpanning.

"What did he do?"

"Remember that dinner before your Spring Fling that Sadie pulled me into? Yeah, you're dad spent the whole night pulling out records and asking if I'd ever seen performances that were done about 10 years before I was ever born." Tommy said, shuddering at the memory. "I had to take Sadie out to a karaoke bar to get out of there."

"Oh…So Tom Quincy scared of Stuart Harrison." Jude grinned. "It's cute." Tommy just glared. "Come on, stay and I'll protect ya." Tommy paused, stared at her an exasperated expression on his face.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope." Jude said, grinning at Tommy.

"I figured." Tommy said, with a sigh. "Fine, I'll come, but the moment your dad starts pulling out records, I'm running." Tommy said.

"Deal." Jude said, grinning, and paused a moment. "What's Darius holding over you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said earlier that you came home from Europe early becase Darius had made his intentions clear…I'm just wondering what he's holding over you…still." Jude said, studying him. She noticed his hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"Don't get in the middle of things Jude. Trust me, it's not going to do you any good to get in the middle of it." Tommy said, effectively ending the discussion.

"OK." Jude said, still not knowing what he was so uptight about with Darius. They rode the rest of the way in silence, and when Tommy pulled up by her house and parked the Viper.

"Do I really need to go in?" Tommy asked, whining slightly. Jude smiled at him and got out of the car.

"Come on Quincy!" Jude said, laughing and running up to the house. Tommy sighed in exasperation and followed Jude rather reluctantly through the front door of the Harrison household.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey peeps! I am posting this story rather rapidly. I almost have this wrapped up, only a couple more chapters to write (I'm in the mid 20s at the moment) and wallah:D I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this. I hope you're all going to stick with, it's going to be a rather lengthy story. :D But I do know how I'm going to end it, so that's a good thing:D I hope you all enjoy this!

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Dinner was uneventful, the family and friends chatted and caught up. Jude was able to keep her father a safe distance away from Tommy and her parents didn't fight once all night. All in all, it was a good, relaxing night and Jude was glad to be home. Once Jamie and Kat left, Tommy and Jude helped clean up and then Jude led Tommy over to the couch where they sat down and talked about nothing and everything. Jude told him some stories from the tour and Tommy filled Jude in on all the changes G Major has undergone. He left the part about the new instant star winner until the very end.

"…and Darius decided to run Instant Star again…"

"What! When!" Jude asked, staring at Tommy, her eyes wide in shock.

"He's already been doing it. I think tomorrow's the final round." Tommy admitted and shrugged. "I haven't really been paying close attention to it. I've been busy with other stuff."

"So, who's going to produce whoever wins?" Jude asked, curious. Tommy glanced away from her and back again. Jude stared at Tommy, disbelief on her face.

"But, you're my producer…"

"Darius contracted me to the contest…and whoever else he feels I should be producing." Tommy said, giving Jude an apologetic look.

"That sucks!" Jude said, she didn't want to share Tommy. She hated the fact that her sister was dating the man, let alone sharing him with another artist. What if he liked the other artist more than her…Stop thinking like that Jude. She scolded herself. Tommy smiled at Jude and said nothing else about the subject.

"I've missed you, Jude." Tommy said, breaking the silence. "I've been dying to be back in the studio with you." He added, and Jude felt herself swoon slightly. He missed her! Yes! She wanted to dance, squeal, something, but she didn't. She just grinned at Tommy, wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I missed ya too, Quincy." She admitted. Tommy returned the hug and the pair stayed in their positions, neither wanting to let go of the other. Tommy's cell rang and it caused the couple to reluctantly break their hold on the other. Tommy glanced at the cid screen and groaned when he saw who it was and answered it.

"Quincy," Jude sagged against the couch and pouted slightly while Tommy wasn't paying attention. She didn't want to move and his damn…_whoa! Jude, girl, you gatta stop this. Remember Jamie? You're boyfriend? Who happened to get contacts while you were away? You're with Jamie, not Tommy, and Tommy and you will never happen, so stop thinking about it. _

While Jude was having her inner argument, Tommy had hung up the phone and glanced at Jude. "I'm sorry, but I gatta go…" Tommy said, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like Darius and Bastard, but Jude couldn't be sure. Jude nodded and they got up and walked to the door. "See ya later then." Tommy said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah, probably tomorrow…"

"Jude! Take a break." Tommy said, and Jude glared at him.

"I've been on break! Remember?"

"Jude…look, take a few days, hang out with your friends. Trust me, it might be the last time in a few months you'll have free time. Darius has already set deadlines for us." Tommy said, trying to let Jude have some fun before cracking his perfectionist whip.

"I already wrote a few songs on tour. I thought maybe we could continue working on the lyrics…besides, if we get that out of the way, we'll already be ahead of schedule." Jude reasoned, looking smug.

"Whatever girl, it's up to you. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Tommy said, and the singer and producer said good night and Tommy left the house and jogged out to his Viper. Once Tommy was gone, Jude shut the door and went up to her room and slept in her own bed in just over two months. It felt good to be home; at least, as home as it could get. Jude found out that evening that Dad had moved in with Yvette and things were looking serious. He had asked Jude if she wanted to move in with him and she just glared. She wanted nothing to do with the woman who destroyed her home.

Jude lay in her bed, unable to sleep; her mind was turning over the events of the day. She thought coming home, nothing would change, but everything did. Even Jamie changed. He had gotten contacts while she was away and he wasn't the same as when she left. Something was…different…off about him. She just couldn't place it. Jude sighed and stared out her window and smiled to herself as she thought of the crowds when she was touring. She fell asleep moments later, content with her new life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm glad you're all still enjoying this fic. I want to announce, I have officially finished this and I'll be trying to post every few days, but I can't completely promise anything because of school and work and such. I'm glad you're all enjoying and I hope you like this chapter. Until next post…I look forward to seeing your reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

The next morning, Jude made it down to the studio in record time. Darius had called a 10 am staff meeting to go over some of the changes he had made at G Major, in review for Jude, and other changes he is going to be making along with some new singers he now has for G Major. Jude stepped into the conference room and saw everyone there but Tommy. She frowned and took a seat by Kwest, she muttered to him so no one else would hear "Where's Tommy?" Kwest just shrugged.

"Hasn't been here all morning." Kwest answered. Jude frowned and said nothing. Moments later, the door opened and Jude gaped at who entered. Shay strutted into the studio, took off his sunglasses in that cool guy way that both he and Tommy did, and took a seat across from Jude.

"Hey Jude." He said, a smile on his face. Jude just glared at him. Kwest put a hand on her arm and gave her a look that said 'don't.' Jude let it go, but ignored Shay's attempts to make small talk. She had nothing to say to him.

The door to the room opened again and Darius came in, and took his seat, the one with the big plush leather seat, and sat down at the head of the table, a notepad in hand that was covered in notes. Darius glanced around the table.

"Where is Quincy?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Everyone looked at everyone else and no one supplied an answer. Darius looked annoyed and wrote something down before standing up and before he could say what was on his mind, the door opened again and a younger woman stepped in. She had dark hair and a long thin face. She smiled sarcastically and glanced at Darius who motioned for her to take a seat.

"Who's that?" Jude whispered to Kwest. The soundtech shrugged and said nothing.

Darius continued what he was saying "For those of you who haven't been here, I am going to review the recent changes G Major has undergone. As you all know, I now own this studio and I plan to keep it that way. This place now has the top notch sound equipment and I will not tolerate any excuses. I don't care what goes on in your personal lives; leave it out of my studio." Darius looked at every one in the room, and stared pointedly at Shay and Jude, before continuing. "I will not tolerate any slacking; that is what put this place in the red so long ago. When you are here, you are working. Period. No questions. I'm sure you all know your jobs." Darius paused as he let his words sink in. "Good. Now, let's begin." Darius glanced at his notes and continued "As you all know, Jude Harrison is the _first_ Instant Star competition winner." Darius looked at Jude, "her publicity from the competition has brought the studio a lot of income, so congratulations Jude. This year, I ran the competition again." Jude glanced at Kwest who didn't notice her nervousness. "There will be another new and up-coming artist in this studio shortly. I also am having some of my bigger artists" Darius indicated Shay "working at this studio to help boost its reputation." Jude scowled. Great, now she had to work with Shay on a daily basis. Great. The door to the room opened and Tommy stepped in. Darius glared at him as he quickly made his way to the back of the room and took his seat on the other side of Jude. "So nice of you to join us Tom."

Tommy just raised his coffee cup to Darius and took a drink in response. Darius started talking again and Jude glanced over at Tommy, who was sitting on her right, and Jude saw was barely paying attention. Jude noticed he was 'writing notes' on a paper while Darius talked, but she swore he was writing song lyrics instead, but couldn't prove it without drawing too much attention to herself. The meeting was long and uneventful. Near the end of the meeting, Tommy had stopped writing whatever it was he was writing and had noticed the new girl in the back of the room. Tommy leaned closer to Jude. "Who's that?" He muttered. Jude glanced at him and shrugged. Before Darius called it to an end, he introduced the new girl. "Uh-hem. As you have all seen, we have a new artist among us. Everyone, please give a welcome to Patsy Morgan; our new Instant Star winner!" Everyone turned their gazes towards Patsy. She was the new IS winner? The girl was definitely a year or two older than Jude, and she didn't look at all like an artist. She sat with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face. Jude swore she heard a groan from Tommy, but when she glanced at him, she didn't notice anything but disinterest on his face. Darius let everyone go and as everyone shuffled out, Darius kept Tommy and Jude in the room. He closed the door after the last person left and stared at the two disapprovingly.

"Care to explain why you were late Tom?"

"Traffic…it's horrendous." Tommy said, keeping a straight face. Darius glared at him and Tommy didn't offer any other explanation.

"I believe you have an artist waiting for you in studio A." Darius said, shoving a folder at Tommy. Tommy took the folder, glanced at it and glared back at Darius who was looking smug. Jude couldn't see what was on the folder, but she heard Tommy mutter something that sounded like "you bastard" under his breath before leaving her alone with Darius.

Darius waited a few moments after Tommy left and turned to her.

"Jude, you know I think you're a great artist."

"Yeah…"

"Good. Because, if you were as great as we all know you can be, why are your record sales falling?" Darius asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Darius said, glaring at the girl. "Look, Jude…you're a great singer, but…you're this…" Darius paused "You're too naïve for this business."

"Hu?"

"Jude, dear. You're a nice girl and all, but good girls don't sell records."

"What does what I do or don't do have to do with my record sales? I mean, if people like my music, they'll buy it."

"Jude, darling, that's not how this business works." Darius said, and handed her a file. "Look at these articles, study them…then look at their sales after different stunts happen. We need to get you a new look, a new image." Darius said, pointing at her red hair. "That, needs to go." He said, looking disgusted. "It works if you're in a punk band, but you're not." Darius said and looked thoughtful. "Maybe, brown or something instead. I don't care what color you use, just change it." Darius said, turning away from her.

Jude just stared at Darius in disbelief. "I still don't"

"IF you don't get it now, you'll get it later girl." Darius said, picking up his things and leaving the room, he paused in the doorway. "Don't come back after today unless you have a different hair color." And left her alone in the board room. Jude stared at the folder and opened it up. There were tabloid articles about publicity stunts pulled by celebrities to boost movie or music sales. Jude felt sick. He wanted her to go out, get drunk, high, in a car accident, something to get people to buy her album. Jude felt nauseated and left the board room. She wanted to talk to Tommy, see if he knew anything about her sales.

When she stepped into Studio A, she saw Tommy getting the soundboard ready for recording. She paused and watched him a minute. She could hear him muttering indistinctly under his breath.

"Ya know, the first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself." Jude said, stepping further into the studio. Tommy scowled at her.

"Then we both need to be locked up." Tommy concluded, before busing himself again.

"What's got you so…in a tizzy?" Jude asked, watching him. Tommy stopped and sighed.

"He's a bastard, that's all there is to it." Tommy said, and sat down next to the soundboard. Jude said nothing, but sat down next to him. "Darius, I mean." Tommy elaborated, and before he could say much more, the studio opened and Tommy scowled at who entered. It was the new girl, Patsy. What kind of name was Patsy? Jude wondered.

"Hi, I'm Patsy." She said, staring hungrily at Tommy. Jude glanced at Tommy and was thinking all that was rock n roll that he did not look at all interested, just slightly annoyed.

"Hi Patsy, I'm Jude and"

"I know who you are." She said, smiling sweetly and she glanced back at Tommy. "So, are we going to make music or what?" She asked. Tommy, who was taking a sip of his coffee choked slightly but said nothing. Jude looked puzzled a moment and then caught onto the innuendo and stared at Patsy in disgust. Tommy glanced apologetically at Jude.

"Can we hold that thought for later?" He asked, and his eyes really showed his apology. Jude shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll just…go work on some lyrics." Jude said and Tommy nodded his agreement and his attention went to Patsy. Jude sighed and left the new artist and _her_ producer alone and went to Studio C to work on her songs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Since this chapter is so short, I've decided to give you guys a double post to make up for it. I hope you all are still enjoying this fic. More is to come and I hope it's going to keep coming soon. :D I have one class that is almost over and then my life is going to get less crazy and I can devote more time to updating my fanfics...I hope. :D Enjoy the chapters and I look forward to your reviews.

On a side note, enjoy I Fought The Law on friday. I probably won't post again until saturday or sunday. Enjoy**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Jude grabbed her guitar and stepped out the doors of G Major. She glanced around the parking lot and saw no one was there to pick her up. Jude sighed.

"Welcome Home" she muttered under her breath.

The doors opened behind her and Tommy stepped out. He stopped when he saw Jude and glanced around.

"Need a ride?" He asked, looking at her, concern in his eyes.

Jude sighed. "Yeah." She said, looking disappointed. "Thanks." Tommy shrugged in a no problem like shrug and led her over to the Viper. Jude got in and clicked the seat belt and waited for Tommy to start the car.

"Darius told me not to come back tomorrow without my hair being a different color." Jude said, breaking their silence. Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So, it's started." Tommy said, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"He's changing you, Jude." Tommy said, pulling out into traffic and glancing back at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm not going to change because he wants me too." Jude said, looking like she actually believed those words. Tommy sighed.

"I remember, not so long ago, five friends who said that very same thing." He said, his eyes getting a far-away sadness in them. Jude looked annoyed.

"I'm not changing myself. Like my song says 'You can't take the me, out of me." Jude said, looking smug. Tommy turned his gaze to her for a moment.

"I really hope so." Tommy said, watching her for a long moment and turning his attention back to the road. "Do you know what color yet?"

"I'm thinking…possibly purple…" Jude said, a grin on her face. Tommy smirked.

"Darius would love that…especially with something like blue highlights…" Tommy said, grinning wickedly. Jude laughed and looked thoughtful.

"I should just do it just in spite." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I would pay to see that," Tommy stated, conjuring up an image of Jude with Purple hair and blue highlights walking into the studio the next day or two. He snickered slightly at the thought and grinned at Jude who was also shaking her head in mirth.

"I don't know…I was thinking about changing my hair color before I left for tour…maybe the change will be good." Jude said, trying to stay positive. Tommy looked like he was going to say something, but opted not to. Jude stared at him expectantly and didn't even realize they had arrived before her house. Jude sighed. "Thanks for the ride." She said, opening the door to the viper and got out. She got half way up the drive when his voice stopped her.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said and she looked at him. "Don't let him change who you are. I've seen way too many people get changed because of who their manager wants them to be…just…don't lose yourself on the way." Jude nodded.

"I don't plan on it." Jude said, smiling at Tommy. Tommy shrugged.

"Just, keep that in mind, ok? I wouldn't want to see you changing who you are." Tommy said, and Jude nodded once more. Jude waved good bye to Tommy and jogged up to the house, contemplating her new hair color and Tommy's last words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**2 Days Later**

Jude and Tommy sat in the studio, working on the beats to Jude's song My Sweet Time that she wrote with the help of Speed on her tour. They were almost finished, but they were both unsure of the beginning melody as it currently stood.

"So, Sadie comes home tomorrow…" Jude said, trying to gage Tommy's reaction. The producer sighed and turned to look at Jude.

"I know," He said, and Jude noticed the beginnings of a dilemma building in Tommy's eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy Sadie was coming home." Jude stated, watching Tommy with renewed interest.

"It's not that..it's just…I can't make it to the airport tomorrow." Tommy said and paused. "I don't know if I'll be able to see her at all." He added, his voice sounding slightly frustrated.

"You know she'll castrate you if you don't show up right?" Jude offered and she saw Tommy shake his head and smile slightly at Jude.

"It's either face Sadie's wrath or Darius's…I know how to deal with Darius, but one of us needs to be there and it should be you." Tommy said, glancing at Jude. Jude looked confused at his logic.

"I can take care of Darius; go enjoy the day with your family and if Darius doesn't rip me to pieces, I'll try to stop by once I can sneak out of here to let Sadie rip me to pieces." Tommy said, and Jude saw the logic in his words.

"Sounds good…but ya know…Sadie likes lilies." Tommy smiled at Jude's response.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Jude grinned and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, ya know, I can't sit back and let my sister rip you apart…I still need my producer." Tommy laughed.

"Good to know I'm still needed." He said, smiling at her. Jude beamed at him and the pair stared at each other for a long moment before they both forced themselves to break eye contact and they switched back to the task at hand.

The Next Day

2:00 PM

Sadie stepped off the airplane with a big smile on her face. Despite being abandoned in Italy by her boyfriend, her trip was great. She really needed it and she had a blast. She looked out at the terminal and saw her family and some friends standing around to greet her. Sadie ran out to greet them, having checked all her luggage, and was enveloped into a group hug. She grinned at her welcome committee and surveyed the faces. Mom, Dad (without Yvette), Jude and Jamie (couldn't care less, but she did notice Jamie's arm wrapped around her sisters shoulders and her sister leaning into him), Melissa (Sadie's best friend) and Karen (Another friend). She glanced around some more and frowned.

"Where's Tommy?" She asked, and glanced at her sister. She hated that she needed to ask her sister about her boyfriend's affairs but she understood they worked together and considered each other friends. If anyone here knew where Tommy was, it would be Jude.

"He couldn't make it." Jude said, looking at Sadie with sympathy on her face. Sadie felt her heart sink in disappointment.

"Oh, ok." Sadie said, and Melissa and Karen placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"He's still at G Major…he said he'd try and get away early and stop by." Jude offered, gauging her sister's reaction but she was managing to remain cool on the outside. Inside, Sadie was fuming. He left her in Europe and he had the audacity not to welcome her home! She was determined to give Little Tommy Q a piece of her mind when she saw him next.

Later that night: 9:00 PM

"I'll get it!" Jude yelled, getting up from the couch and crossing to the door. She opened and saw Tommy standing on the porch. "Hey," She said, surveying her producer. "I see you're still in one piece…"

"For now." Tommy said, and Jude moved to let him inside. "How mad is she?"

"I've never seen her so pissed…" Jude said, and studied him. "What do you have?" She asked, seeing he kept one arm behind his back.

"I took your advice on one thing…" He muttered and Sadie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, it's you." She said, glaring at him. Tommy sighed.

"Sadie, I'm sorry," He said, and Jude watched the exchange for a moment, impressed on how Tommy actually sounded sincere. Sadie's blue eyes burned holes in him as she stepped down the stairs. She stopped on the last stair, arms crossed and jaw clenched. Jude recognized that stance. Sadie was ready to rumble and damn the person who got in her way.

"It wasn't good enough to leave me in Europe was it?" She asked, sounding hurt, "and you couldn't even see me home?" She asked, and looking more hurt than angry. Sadie glanced at Jude. "You mind?" She asked her sister, glaring at the one who always seemed to stand between her and her happiness with Tommy. Jude left the pair and Sadie continued to look at Tommy expectantly. "I know your work is important to you, but I never thought that I would always be second."

"It's not like that Sadie…do you really think I wanted to be at the studio all night?" He asked her and added "I would much rather be with you than locked in the studio with Kwest all day."

"It doesn't seem like it." She muttered.

"I know it's not much for penance, but" Tommy paused a moment and withdrew the hand behind his back, offering her a huge bouquet of lilies. Sadie stared at the beautiful flowers in shock.

"Tommy, they're so beautiful." Sadie said, taking the flowers and staring at them, there had to be about 50 of them and she was amazed.

"There's 46 of them," Tommy told her and Sadie glanced at him, confused. "One for each of the days that I left you in Europe," He explained and Sadie frowned.

"That was only 45." She stated, trying to figure out the extra one. Tommy smiled.

"I know, but the other one is for today; I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier, but I'm here now." He said, watching her carefully. Sadie stared at the lilies and felt her heart melt slightly. She wasn't mad any longer, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily…the flowers had to cost him a near fortune. Sadie stepped off the stairs and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to put these in water," She said, grinning and walking away from him, carefully with the flowers. Tommy let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and stepped further into the Harrison house.

"I'm impressed." A voice said. Tommy turned his head to see Jude standing in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. "You managed to tame the beast." Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a gift." Tommy said smugly and smirked at Jude. Jude shrugged and entered the living room.

"So, how'd Darius take it when he found out I wasn't coming in?"

"Wasn't happy. Be prepared to have the whip crack tomorrow. He already reamed my ass."

"What else is new?" Jude asked and before Tommy could retort, Sadie returned and frowned at her sister and her boyfriend. "Anyway, I have a few more songs I wrote on tour anyway that we can work on tomorrow…so I guess we won't have to scrounge something up." Jude offered. Tommy nodded slightly and Jude went up the stairs and left the two alone.

Sadie crossed to Tommy and grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch and they sat down and talked about the rest of Sadie's trip. "So, what have you been up to?" Sadie asked him, looking interested.

"Work…Sadie, I'm not going to lie to you. G Major is under new management and I've been working a lot of long hours." He said and added "But, I managed to get this Saturday night off…" He said and Sadie looked interested.

"What's Saturday night?" She asked, straightening up and Tommy smiled at her.

"Oh, only the opening of LaMenstra…"

"Whoa, hold the phone mister! LaMenstra! The new and incredibly fancy restaurant that's opening and has only been in the works for over a year?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Tommy said, smiling at Sadie's excitement. "I just happen to have…" Tommy reached in his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Tickets to the opening." Sadie gaped at Tommy.

"No. Way." She said, staring at Tommy in awe.

"If you don't want to go, I'll just give the tickets to"

"Hell no!" Sadie snatched the tickets from Tommy and studied them. "OMG, these are really"

"Yes, they are."

"And you want me"

"If you want…"

"Saturday night!"

"That's the opening…" Before Tommy could finish his thought, Sadie launched herself at him and pulled him into a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Tommy smiled at her. "I take that as a yes?" Sadie grinned at him and squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Tommy deepened the kiss this time and the couple leaned back on the couch, Tommy above Sadie and kissed passionately. A throat cleared and Tommy pulled back from Sadie and they looked to see who was there.

"Hello, Mrs. Harrison." Tommy said, trying hard not to laugh at the situation, and sitting up off of Sadie. Sadie looked disappointed but sat up as well.

"Mo-om!" Sadie whined and glared at her mother. Victoria stared at the two for a long moment and went up the stairs. Tommy and Sadie glanced at one another and laughed.

"Wow, I just felt like I was 14 again…" Tommy said, shaking his head. Sadie grinned at him.

"I dunno…I think I like this Tommy better," She said, pulling at his jacket lapels and pulling him to her so she could kiss him. They didn't get as passionate as before, both were slightly worried about Victoria catching them again. When they pulled apart, they both started. "Jesus! Jude!" Sadie yelled at her sister. Jude smirked at the two.

"Mom said I had to stay down here." She said, smiling at the couple and sitting down across from Tommy and Sadie, who were now looking rather uncomfortable. Tommy glanced at his watch and looked back to Sadie.

"I've got to get going anyway." He said, looking apologetically at her.

"No, stay…once mom goes to bed, Jude won't have to stay…right?" Sadie said, stressing the last part and shoot her sister a look. Jude just shrugged.

"It's fine Sadie. I've got to be at the studio early tomorrow anyway." Jude piped into the conversation.

"We don't have to get working until the afternoon," She pointed out. Tommy glared at her.

"You're not my only artist." He said, and turned back to Sadie. He kissed her quickly and pulled away. "I'm sorry, but it's been a long day." He said and whispered so Jude wouldn't hear "I'm all yours Saturday." Sadie grinned at him and sighed.

"I guess I can do that." She said, and got up and walked Tommy to the door. Once Tommy left, Jude glanced at Sadie in interest.

"So, what's going on with you two…"

"None of your business. You don't see me asking about you and Jamie, do you?" Sadie snapped and stepped up the stairs, humming something that sounded strangely like Boyz Attack. Jude shook her head and frowned. She knew Sadie and Tommy were happily dating, but it still bothered her for some reason seeing the couple making out on the couch earlier. She clenched her jaw and fumed. Why do I care? I have Jamie, Sadie has Tommy, and we're all happy. She reasoned, and found herself still replaying the kiss she witnessed earlier and her mind flashed back to her Sixteenth party…to the alley where Tommy had kissed her with more passion than he was kissing her sister with.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey all! Wow, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Sadly, this is another Sommy Chapter, but it's the last one of the fic, so yay:D I'm working on posting more to this fic. I'm updating with Chapters 16 and 17 because I honestly don't know how much time I'm going to have to update over the next couple of days. I hope you guys enjoy these posts and I'll try to update soon! Enjoy the posts and I look forward to seeing your reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Saturday Night**

Sadie was dressed to kill in a black dress that hugged her curves in just the right places. It was low cut, but not too low to make her look like a hooker. Her blonde hair was carefully pulled up into a fancy twist, with a black shaw her grandmother made for her draped over her shoulders and wore a pair of 4 inch black stiletto dress heels. Her make up was light but it brought out her coloring. She was ready to make Tom Quincy drool and she was looking forward to it.

She was supposed to meet Tommy outside of LaMenstra at 7. He said he might be a couple minutes later, coming from G Major, but he'd be there shortly. She pulled her cellphone out of her handbag and saw it was a couple minutes until 7. She sighed and glanced at the line to get into the restaurant. It was literally packed and she had no clue how they were ever going to get inside. She leaned against the building and scanned traffic for a sign of the familiar viper. After about ten minutes, Sadie was about to call him and give the man a piece of her mind when he came jogging down the street. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Sadie." He greeted, stopping before her and kissing her in welcome. Sadie enjoyed the kiss and was disappointed when he pulled quickly away. "Sorry I'm late," He said, and Sadie sighed.

"It's fine…just don't make it a habit, ok?" She said, and he nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. "No hat or sunglasses?" Sadie inquired as they made their way to the bouncers.

"Not tonight…I pulled some strings." Tommy said, grinning cryptically at her. Tommy handed the man the tickets and several people squealed at the sight of Little Tommy Q. Sadie couldn't help but turn her head and lean further into him and grin at the admirers. Seconds later, she was led into the restaurant and it took her breath away.

When she was in Europe, she had been to some of the most romantic places in the world, but here, she was in utter awe. The place was dimly lit with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were no other lights, just sconces that hung on the walls with pure white candles burning away. It was definitely fancier than anything she had ever been to and she found herself feeling out of place.

The couple were led to a small table in the very back of the restaurant that was completely empty except for one small table which had a chandelier hanging directly above it and a menorah in the center of the table. Sadie gasped and Tommy smiled at her.

"I take it you like it?" He asked as he pulled out the closest chair and waited for Sadie to take her seat. He pushed the chair and in crossed to the other side of the table and sat down himself.

"This place is amazing!" She said, looking around at the room. Tommy did the same, only quicker and nodded in agreement. The couple glanced at the menu and Sadie noticed there were no prices listed on it; a great indicator as to how fancy this place really was, and tried to find something that didn't sound too expensive.

The waiter returned and Tommy ordered a bottle of wine for them and they placed their orders. The rest of dinner wasn't too eventful. The place was romantic and Sadie was loving every minute of it. They finished their meal, Tommy paid for the tab, careful not to let Sadie see the bill and they left the restaurant, talking of where they would go next. As they were crossing to the parking lot, Tommy's cell phone rang. Tommy glanced apologetically at Sadie and fished for his cell out of his suit pocket and frowned at the number.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Tommy said and answered the phone. Sadie sighed and Tommy handed her the keys to the Viper while he hung back to talk to whoever was on the other line. Sadie crossed to the Viper, unlocked the passenger door and got in. She put the keys in the ignition and flipped through the radio to find something good to listen to when her sister's voice filled the air. Sadie listened a moment and switched the station. She still couldn't get used to hearing her sister on the radio. It was surreal. Moments later, the car door opened and Tommy got in. He glanced at Sadie and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel tonight." He said, and waited for Sadie to blow up at him. Sadie stared at him, annoyance evident on her features.

"Fine, whatever." She said, crossing her arms across her chest and saying nothing to him.

"Sadie, I'm sorry, but Darius wants me back at the studio." Tommy's voice sounded sincere, but Sadie wasn't sure of his intentions.

"It's fine." She said, and sighed. "Work comes first, right?" She said, and Tommy wasn't lost on her bitter tone.

"I'll make it up to you," Tommy said, and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise."

"You keep on saying that." Sadie said, shaking her head. Tommy didn't say anything and started the car. He drove Sadie home in silence and then drove back to the studio and to Jude.

**_ Week Later _**

Tommy sat alone in the studio; it was a free moment between artists and he was reveling in the silence. He got up from his chair and stretched and headed to his office which he hadn't stepped a foot in in over a month. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Hey," A normally cheery voice said.

"Sadie, hey!" Tommy greeted and bent down to kiss her but Sadie leaned away.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Tommy looked momentarily taken aback and shook himself slightly.

"yeah, sure." Tommy said and led Sadie to his office. Once inside with the door closed, Sadie crossed her arms and faced him.

"Look, I know you and my sister are friends and have this working relationship no one else will ever understand, but"

"Sadie, there's nothing going on between me and Jude." Tommy interrupted, afraid of what Sadie was implicating.

"I know…I know nothing romantically is going on between you, but, come on Tommy! You jump every time she calls! You're always bending over backwards for her and it's not just because it's your job." Sadie said, and tears sprang to her eyes. "I knew going into this relationship you had issues about my sister, but I thought you got over those." She shook her head sadly.

"Sadie, it's not that…"

"Tommy, damn it! Be honest with me! I can't keep doing this! We have the best times when we're together, but you're always late or you're always canceling or cutting short. Why didn't you tell me the other night you were here with Jude?" Sadie asked, a single tear running down her face. Tommy hung his head and sighed.

"I didn't think it mattered." Tommy said, not able to meet Sadie's eyes.

"Of course it matters!" Sadie yelled, and she turned away from him a moment and turned back. "I can't keep doing this," She said, shaking her head.

"Sadie, there's nothing besides friendship between me and Jude."

"Then tell me you don't have feelings for her, romantically." Sadie said, and studied him carefully. Tommy didn't say anything for a long moment and he couldn't meet her eyes, ashamed with himself. Sadie nodded her head bitterly. "That's what I thought." She said, choking back a sob. "We're over." She said, and turned and ran out of the studio.

"Sadie!" Tommy yelled and went to go after her but was stopped by Darius. Tommy watched as Sadie left the building and didn't even hear what Darius was telling him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**2 Months later**

The last two months had been insane. Jude's record sales had been plummeting and when she wasn't at school, she was at the studio, when she wasn't at the studio, she was performing at malls and clubs, and when she wasn't doing that, she was sleeping.

Jude was currently at Patsy's first showcase by command of Darius and was currently bored out of her mind. The new instant star winner wouldn't perform for another few acts and she was just standing around doing nothing. Jude got up from her table and glanced into the audience to see Jamie waving at her. Jude grinned and ran over to her best friend turned boyfriend and enveloped him in a hug. Jamie pulled back from the hug and gave Jude a long kiss and pulled away.

"Hey," He said, smiling at her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Jamie." Jude greeted, kissing him again, slightly disappointed in the lack of…passion in Jamie's kiss. Once they separated, Jamie looked slightly nervous at her.

"What's up?" She asked, concerned what was bothering him.

"It's just…ok, I know you're busy and all, but we haven't been out on one date since we got together." Jamie pointed out, studying her reaction.

"I know…it's just…"

"You're busy." Jamie said, sounding slightly annoyed. Jude sighed.

"Look, I don't have anything this weekend…except for a small gig later Saturday night, so I'm all yours to plan a weekend around, ok?" Jude said, smiling at him. Jamie looked happy.

"OK, I guess I can come up with something…" Jude grinned and punched him playfully. They kissed once more and Jude pulled away. "OMG, I gatta go!" She said, remembering she promised Patsy she would help her work on her songs before she went on stage. Jude backed away from Jamie, and shouted as she moved through the crowd "I'll call ya later!"

Jamie sighed and looked sadly as his girlfriend moved through the crowd away from him. He put his hands in his pockets and stood alone as people moved about the packed theatre.

Jude ran behind the stage and glanced around anxiously to find Patsy. She was excited at the idea of helping someone out with the rise to fame and was anxious to hear about how her songs were improving. As she made it to the dressing room, Jude paused when she heard voices.

"You're going to do great, don't worry," A familiar voice said, sounding almost tired.

"I don't know…I mean, I'm not like Jude. What if they don't like my songs?"

"Look, Patsy, if you like your songs, it shouldn't matter what the crowd thinks. Your job is to go out there and tell them your song is the jam." Tommy said, sighing. There was silence as Patsy was considering his words. Jude frowned, recognizing the similar speech. True, his words to Patsy weren't as nice as they were for her, but she still couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously.

"Hey, Patsy, sorry I'm" Jude said, turning into the room and paused as she saw her producer and Patsy. They were sitting close, not too close that Jude could accuse Tommy for cheating on her sister, but close enough for suspicion. Tommy glanced awkwardly away from Jude's eyes and moved away from Patsy. Patsy looked very disappointed in his move but didn't say anything.

"Hi Jude." She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey, sorry, I forgot we were going to go over your song"

"It's fine. Tommy and I went over it." She said, smiling at Tommy who just shrugged in response.

"Oh, ok." Jude said, feeling slightly left out. The trio stood in awkwardness for a moment and then someone came by to tell Patsy she was needed on the stage. Patsy smiled nervously at Tommy and Jude and left the room.

"Jude"

"Save it Tommy." Jude said, following Patsy out of the room, but an arm stopped her exit.

"Nothing happened between me and Patsy." He said, his eyes looking urgently into hers.

"If you're worried I'm going to tell Sadie, don't worry. I'll keep your secret…for now." She said and pulled her arm roughly out if his and left the room to go and watch Patsy perform for the first time.

Out on the stage, Patsy took a moment to calm her nerves and played a soft melody. Her voice was low and sultry, seductive even as she sang her lyrics. Her voice was like a whisper in the back of your mind, daring you to do the deed. Her chords were hypnotizing and perfect. Jude was in awe. Even after being in the business for a year, she never sounded like Patsy did in that moment.

Almost as soon as it began, it was over and Patsy drew out the last note and leaned back away from the mic, smiling widely at the crowd. They cheered loudly for her and Jude glanced over at Tommy to see his reaction. She had to admit, Patsy's song didn't lack personal-ness that 24 hours originally did, but she didn't expect to see him grinning and looking so…pleased.

Once Patsy was released from backstage, she found Jude and Tommy and looked at them apprehensively. "It was great." They both said, simultaneously. Jude and Tommy both stared at each other for a moment, Tommy, as if just now noticing that Jude was in the room, and Jude in amazement that he didn't see anything wrong with the song. Jude glanced over at Patsy to see her grinning happily.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you two." Patsy said, but Jude didn't fail to notice how her eyes hardly left Tommy's.

"You don't think the verses are too…"

"We can work more on the lyrics later, but that was a great performance." Patsy beamed at them and Jude excused herself, suddenly feeling ill to her stomach.

**Later that Night**

Jude had just walked in the door and noticed an extra someone sitting on the couch…no make that two. Jude gaped at her mom, dad, and Yvette sitting on the couch.

"Jude, honey, we were just talking about you." Victoria greeted and motioned for Jude to sit down.

"Jude, honey" Jude didn't look at her father. She couldn't look at the man who broke apart her home when his mistress was sitting next to him.

"Jude, we've been talking about your career." Victoria finished. Jude glanced up and studied her mom and father's faces. Her mother looked concerned, her father annoyed, and Yvette's face was sympathetic.

"Your mother believes you need to leave G Major; Jude, honey, you're grades are slipping, you're always out all hours…"

"No!" Jude snapped, leaping from her seat. She stared at the two people who she came to depend on. "You can't control my career." She hissed.

"Jude, no one's trying to"

"And you! What right to do you have to tell me what to do!" Jude yelled at her father. "Jude, I'm still your father."

"No, you gave that right up when you fell on the couch with Yvette." Jude hissed. Her father looked wounded but didn't say anything.

"Jude Harrison! You apologize to your father this instant!" Victoria yelled at her daughter, amazed at the disrespect she showed towards her father. Jude glared at her mother and said nothing.

"Jude, you apologize or" Jude flung her hands up in the air.

"I can't be sorry for telling the truth! Mom, don't take this away from me!" Jude pleaded. Her mother's face was still stern and unrelenting. Jude was afraid to face her fathers. She shook her head and pushed her mother out of the way and ran for the door.

"JUDE!" She heard voices yell but she didn't care, she ran from the house, from her once salvation and didn't look back.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **OK all, I honestly wasn't going to post again until the end of this week, but I had the worst day ever and I need some good reviews to pick up my mood. This day started out with getting accused of plagiarism and has spiraled into just a crappy day from here on out (please note, I didn't plagiarize like my professor says I did, the other girl did. ON my online class, we post in a discussion board our homework. Mine is time stamped nearly 24 hours before hers and supposedly I plagiarized her). Needless to say, I need some good reviews to help brighten my mood. I'm glad everyone's still enjoying. Hope you guys like this chapter. I think some questions will be answered here.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

She ran to the one place she could think of; to G Major. She used her keys to get in. It was late and she figured no one would be around. She stepped into the cafeteria area and opened the fridge and got herself a bottle water. She sat down on the couch and let out a sob. Her parents didn't understand; music was the one thing that was keeping her together and it would shatter her world to take it away now. She heard an electric guitar being played and she stopped her sobs, tears still running down her face to listen a moment. She frowned and followed the noise. Who could be playing now? She wondered. She hadn't noticed any cars in the parking lot…She stopped outside Studio A and froze when she heard the person playing beginning to sing. She was frozen in place by the power chords and the powerful lyrics.

"…And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold."

The melody faded out and the singer stopped. Jude rounded the corner to see who it was, and froze in her place.

"Tommy?" Jude said, her voice amazed. The person spun quickly around and Jude was face to face with Tommy's slightly panicked face.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" He asked, playing it cool. Jude frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, but before he said anything else, he set the guitar down and crossed the room to her.

"You've been crying, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on her forearms and staring into her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, and sniffed slightly.

"So, what's the song?" She asked.

"Nothing…just a pet project." Tommy muttered. Jude grinned.

"Come on Tommy, play the song for me!" Jude said, excited about something for the first time all night.

"It's not even finished…"

"So? You've heard all my crap." She said, smugly. "Come on! I wanna hear it!" She said, grinning at him. Tommy sighed.

"I'll play you my song if you tell me what's bothering you after. Deal?" Tommy offered. Jude stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You drive a hard bargain Quincy." She said, and nodded. "Deal." Tommy smirked at her, picked up the guitar and sang the full song for her. Once he finished playing, he glanced at her expectedly.

"Wow, that's awesome." She said, slightly taken aback. Tommy smiled at her.

"Thanks; I had some great inspiration." He said. Jude didn't say anything, of course Sadie would inspire him…she was his girlfriend after all. "So, what's up?" He asked, her sitting down in his chair and Jude sighed and sat down in hers. Jude told him about her parents back at the house and she started to cry again when she was finished.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Tommy said, and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Jude shook her head against him.

"No it's not; Darius is going to fire me, mom and dad are fighting still, Sadie isn't talking to me, Jamie's mad about my schedule, I never see Kat anymore, my album's flopping, and I'm getting more and more depressed." Jude said, tears still running down her face.

"It's not all that bad." Tommy offered. Jude scoffed. "No, listen. You're tour rocked Jude. You were sold out. There's a reason your album's flopping and it's not you girl. Think about it. You're album began to flop when Darius took over…I haven't failed to notice that small fact and you shouldn't either." Jude nodded but didn't say anything. She pulled back from the hug and stared at him a long moment.

"Enough about my problems…how are you and Sadie going?" She asked. Tommy stared at her and didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked.

"Sadie didn't tell you?" Tommy said, sounding shocked.

"Tell me what?" Tommy sighed and hung his head off the back of his chair.

"We broke up." He said. Jude stared at Tommy in shock.

"Wow…when was this?" She asked, thinking it would have been a day or two ago.

"About two months ago…she really didn't tell you?"

"You didn't tell me either!" Jude argued.

"I figured your sister would have." Tommy said, honestly. Jude sighed and nodded. "It's getting late…do you want a ride home?" Tommy asked her. Jude sighed.

"I really don't want to go home." She admitted, curling up in the chair a moment. Tommy sighed.

"I can't just leave you here." Tommy said.

"Then I'll go with you." She said, smiling slightly at him. Tommy sighed.

"Fine, but no word of this leaks to anyone." Tommy warned her. Jude smiled and got up and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks Tommy." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. The pair cleaned up the studio and left the building and drove off to Tommy's in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey all! I absolutely love Miss World. Who's with me:D I hope you guys enjoy the next couple of chapters. Chapter 20 was the most fun to write. Unfortunately, this story is almost at an end! Can you believe it! I hope you enjoy and I look forward to seeing some reviews...maybe?

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

The next couple of months were insane for Jude Harrison, the original instant star winner. She played every weekend at clubs to get some more hype over her music. Twice she was booed off the stage. Tommy and Jude were at a loss as to what to do and Darius was threatening to revoke her contract. On top of dealing with Jude's record sales, co-writing lyrics, and producing Jude, Tommy was also doing the above things with Patsy, except, trying to get her out there and heard. Everyone at G Major was wound up and things weren't looking to improve.

Jude sat behind stage of her next big performance. She was hoping this one was going to be better than the others. Patsy was just finishing her opening song and came off the stage looking happy. She wished Jude luck and stood behind the curtain to watch the first Instant Star winner. Jude was getting her good lucks, and she was sad that Tommy couldn't make it that night. The long hours at the studio were taking their toll and he was out with a minor cold.

Jude stepped onto the stage and smiled out at the crowd. No one was really paying attention and she cued the band to play for her opening song, Criminal. She stood before the mic and began the opening chords, and sang into the mic.

"I wont deny,  
I faked it don't wanna lie,  
I'm jaded I wanna scream,  
but Inside I'm breaking down  
I've lift the stone, I was under  
I'm running home, you won't find her  
She walks alone, all through this broken town

Going the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed" Jude stopped as something was thrown in her direction. Jude quickly recovered and continued the lyrics.  
"(just look, look)  
Looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cause I don't see me" There was random objects being thrown at the stage and a chorus of boos coming from the crowd. The band kept playing, but Jude couldn't continue to sing. She stared in disbelief at the crowd and she felt some kind of food hit her face. Tears came down her face as she turned and ran off the stage, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

**2 Hours Later**

"This is not what I had in mind Jude." Darius stated sternly, not looking pleased at her.  
"I know." Jude said, trying not to cry.

"Look, Jude, you know I love you, but you're loosing me money." Darius stated, and Jude nodded. "I'm going to have to revoke your contract if your sales don't start to turn around. I'm giving you three more months." Darius added. Jude nodded. "That's all." He said.

Jude stood up from her chair and left the office. Jude walked through G Major and went down into the basement. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone and the one person she wanted to talk to, didn't have time for her. Jude stared at her cell and sighed. She hit 2 and waited as the phone rang. "Please pick up…" Jude muttered as the phone rang a fourth and fifth time.

"Hey,"

"Tommy!" Jude said, and went to continue, but his voice cut her off.

"Sorry, I'm not in right now, leave a message." Jude felt her heart sink and just hung up the phone, not even bothering to leave a message. She sat against the damp wall and felt tears come to her eyes once more as she remembered her performance just a couple hours earlier. She stayed in the basement for a period of time that she didn't know for sure how long, clearing her head before she went back up and entered Studio A alone to work on her new songs.

The door to the studio opened and Jude glanced up, hoping to see Tommy standing there. She felt her heart sink when she saw Jamie.

"Hey Jude, let me in, I just wanted to see"

Jude flung herself in Jamie's arms. "Oh, Jamie." She said, feeling like she was going to cry again.

"Look, Jude, I was looking everywhere for you…" Jude glanced up and looked at Jamie, confused. "You forgot." Jamie said, looking disappointed.

"Jamie, I don't know what.."

"We were supposed to meet after your show…"

"Oh my god, Jamie, I'm so sorry, it's just"

"Would it kill you, Jude, to act like my girlfriend for two minutes?" Jamie said, looking annoyed. Jude dropped her arms from around Jamie, and stared back in disbelief.

"Jamie"

"No, Jude. I can't, I can't do this. Not anymore." Jamie stated, looking sad.

"Jamie, please don't do this, not now." Jude said, knowing what was coming.

"You're never around, and when you are, Jude, you're not with me. I guess, I guess Kat was right." Jamie said, looking sad.

"Jamie, please."

"No, Jude. I have to do this. I thought…God, just once, I thought the geek could get the girl; but I guess not. What an idiot I am to think that Jude Harrison would like me! I mean, you dated Shay, you crushed Tommy…what made me think I could ever have a chance? Smart geeky Jamie; the-boy-next-door?" Jamie said, looking angry.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. My sales have"

"I'm tired of hearing excuses Jude. I can't do this anymore, we're over." Jamie said, leaving the studio and Jude who began to cry again.

After Jamie left, the doors opened once more. Jude glanced over and saw patsy. Jude let out a groan. "OH, it's you." She said, feeling disappointed it wasn't Jamie.

"I heard your fight with your friend…" Patsy said, and Jude scoffed. "I think after the day you've had, you need to go and unwind."

"I don't want to go out." Jude stated, feeling miserable.

"I know just the thing to make you feel better, really." Patsy said. Jude stared at Patsy and sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Patsy smiled big and grabbed Jude's hand. "Come on!" Patsy said, and the girls left the studio and went out into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

3:15 am

The phone ringing jarred him out of a deep sleep. Tom Quincy reached over to his night stand and answered the phone, glancing at the time, sleepily as he did so. Who the hell would be calling at 3:00 am, he wondered with his sleep filled brain.

"Hello?" Tommy said, his voice heavy from sleep.

"Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes?" Tommy said, feeling his eyes get heavy.

"I'm from Toronto City Bailiff, Mr. Quincy, we have a Ms. Harrison here who said we could contact you to pay her bail."

"ok…wait, WHAT!" Tommy said, suddenly waking up fully and hearing what the man was saying. Jude Harrison, his Jude, was arrested! Tommy listened as the man explained that Jude Harrison was picked up from a bar in Toronto for underage drinking and domestic dispute. Tommy told the man he'd be there and jumped out of bed, throwing clothes on himself. He grabbed his jacket and keys as he left the apartment, feeling pissed about his three am wake up.

25 mins later

Tommy was led through the holding cell that Jude was being held. Once he stopped before the cell, he had to laugh. Jude was lying on the bed, her head dangling off the edge, her blonde hair spilling onto the floor. She stared at Tommy, and grinned. "Tommmmmeeeeee!" She slurred out, sitting up quickly and swaying slightly. The officer unlocked the cell and held it open. Tommy, deciding Jude probably shouldn't be walking unaided, stepped into the cell and stood before the 16-year-old.

"Come on Jude, let's go home." He said, and Jude nodded and stood up. She swayed and grabbed onto Tommy. She smiled coyly at him and giggled.

"I knew you'd come…" She said, tapping him on the nose with her finger.

"Come on Jude." Tommy said, leading her out of the cell. Tommy thanked the officer and led Jude, rather awkwardly, out of the police station, as she was hanging on Tommy's arm, in an odd sort-of way.

Tommy led Jude out to the Viper, and handed her a bucket.

"Don't throw up" He said, glaring at her. Jude giggled, and watched as he strapped her in. She pulled his face to hers and gave him a wet kiss. She pulled back quickly and shoved him away with considerable force. Tommy shook his head, letting her antics slide and closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He got in, and started the car.

"I love you Tommy." Jude stated.

"No you don't." Tommy said, looking sadly at her. Jude reached over and tried to give him a hug, but Tommy shoved her back into her seat. Jude pouted.

"Yes I do…I've loved you since…" Jude had to stop and think and she giggled to herself. "I've loved you since I won this competition." She giggled insanely and Tommy watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You may say so tonight, but you won't in the morning." Tommy said, looking sad once again.

"I heard what you said…" Jude said, staring dreamily at him.

"What did I say?" Tommy asked, sighing and going along with her game.

"To Kwest, before my 16th." Jude stated, looking pleased with herself.

"What did I say to Kwest?" Tommy asked, panicking slightly. He knew she heard. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"That, I'm the coolest chick you know…" Jude trailed off, and quoted the whole quote back to him. "…'That the coolest chick I know, the girl that gets me the most, is sixteen? Give me a break, man. She's out of bounds and I'm not that guy'." Silence filled the car, and a moment later, Jude started to giggle insanely again. "You love me." Jude said her voice dreamy. Tommy just stared sadly back at her and then back at the road. He couldn't say thing to her. He couldn't. She wouldn't remember anything the next morning and if she did…they would ignore it. Pretend it never happened. Just like they always did. And this, he couldn't do it to himself. Not now, not again, and definitely not to Jude, especially in her…impaired condition.

The rest of the car ride wasn't that eventful. Tommy pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned off the car. Jude stared back at him, smirking as well as she could through her drunken stupor.

"Come on." Tommy said, getting out of the car.

"At your place, Tommy?" Jude said, her voice seductive. She giggled throatily and grabbed onto his arm.

"No Jude." Tommy said, letting her grip on his arm stay, but led her into the building. Jude giggled.

"You want me." Jude said, pressing herself into his side.

"Jude," Tommy said, his voice a low growl, finding it hard to resist her.

They made it into the elevator and Jude turned to Tommy. She moved before him and pinned him against the wall.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked, and she placed her fingers on his lips. She trailed her finger down from his lips to his throat to the bottom of his sweater. Her fingers played with the bottom of the hem. Tommy grabbed her hands and pushed her back away from him. Jude smiled seductively at him.

"You know you want me…I could feel it." Jude said, giggling once again, and coming closer to him. "Come on Tommy, just give in." She said, pressing herself against him once again and running her tongue on her bottom lip. Tommy stared at her, finding his resolve cracking. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Tommy quickly pushed her back and exited the elevator before Jude could pull him back in. Jude followed him with a disappointed look on her face. Tommy opened his apartment door and closed it behind them. Jude glanced around, and turned back to Tommy.

"Tommy…" She said, looking slightly pale and swayed slightly. Tommy caught her before she hit the floor as she passed out. Tommy picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He lay her carefully down on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He pulled back the comforter and covered her small frame with it. He stepped back and stared at her, sleeping soundly in his bed. Tommy sighed as he remembered her antics of the evening. He wished she felt that way about him, but he knew it was only the ramblings of a drunk. He sighed once more and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was going to be a long time before dawn.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry about a posting delay. I was going to post this weekend, but my friends, again, insisted on me getting a social life. After the social life was taken care of, I was stuck fulfilling my graphic moderator jobs on a board I'm on. We're building a board gallery and I took the liberty of being the screencapper of all the instant star episodes. I only have the first four season 2 episodes (three of which I need to go back and do more of in High Quality) and all of Season 1 to go (including BSP). So needless to say, I've been busy…but not too busy to fanfic write! I'm also sleep deprived. My sister had an old friend come back into town that she hadn't seen in 6 years or so. And they were up until 5 am talking and laughing (our rooms are separated by a rather thin wall) so I was up until 4:30 - 5 am Sunday morning, and was woke up by my mother at 9 am to go to the grocery store…it's bad. And then I couldn't sleep in today…gatta remember to shut my blinds tonight. Needless to say, sleep deprivation and working in a library do not go well together. I would have posted earlier this evening, but my sister was making fun of me for making Mac 'n' Cheese for dinner and putting canned chicken in it. She thought that was the most disgusting thing known to man…and you know what? It's not the best thing ever, but not bad! I was impressed with my thought, but she thought it was disgusting. Whatever, it's food, it was edible and did not look like puke (or smell like it…).

Anywho! Enough about my excuses for not posting, I'm sure you all don't care about my life (unless it completely affects this fic…but it kind of does since I was delayed in posting). I hope you all enjoy this fic and, as always, if you read this incredibly long A/N of nothing more than my incessant ramblings…Kudos!

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Jude woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She glanced around, but her eyes were pounding with her head. She groaned and lay back, closing her eyes. She heard the door open and she cracked an eye to see Tommy standing in the doorway. He smiled at her.

"Morning." He said, looking rather cheerfully. Jude groaned in response. "I brought you breakfast…well, more like brunch." Tommy said, crossing over to the bed and handing her a McDonald's bag. Jude stared at the bag , a mixture of nausea and happiness on her face.

"Bless you."

"Mickey D's does wonders for a hangover." Tommy stated, handing her the bag and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jude sniffed the bag a moment before withdrawing the contents, a burger and fries. Jude unwrapped the burger, took a bite, and moaned. Tommy grinned. "Told ya so."

"How did you know this?" Jude asked, taking another bite.

"Been here, done that." Tommy stated, laughing at her.

"What happened?" Jude asked between bites.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Tommy stated. Jude glared at him.

"I mean, how did I end up here?" Jude asked, frowning. "I don't remember much, my mind's fuzzy."

"Not surprised in the least. I got a 3 am wake up call from the police saying there as a 'Miss Harrison' there who needed to be bailed out for underage drinking and a domestic dispute." Tommy stated. Jude winced.

"I called you?"

"Girl, I don't think you could have dialed a phone last night." Tommy said, laughing.

"I didn't do anything…?"

"Nothing but the ramblings of a drunk." Tommy said, looking dismissive, but Jude noticed the touch of sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Jude. I didn't take advantage of your…condition." Tommy stated.

"Gee, thanks." She said, not sounding at all sincere. She finished the burger and noticed her nausea had subsided slightly, and her headache was almost non existent. She grabbed the fries and offered some to Tommy who declined the offer.

"So…you going to tell me about last night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Jude took a bite of fries and stared at him, chewing thoughtfully.

"I honestly don't remember." She said, turning her attention back to the fries. Tommy snatched the fries out of her hand. "HEY!" Jude protested, trying to get them back, but Tommy held them out of reach.

"Come on Jude, you can't fool me. I'm not at all naïve; I've worshiped the porcelain god several times in the past. I know you remember events leading up to the drinking, start with that or no fries." Tommy said, smirking at her. Jude pouted.

"Fine. You give me the fries, and I'll tell ya." She said, batting her eyes at him. Tommy shook his head in amusement, and handed her the fries package. "It was a rough day…mom and dad are still fighting all the time, Jamie broke up with me, I was booed off stage…life just sucked. I was feeling depressed and Patsy" Tommy groaned and shook his head.

"I should have known Patsy was behind this." He muttered.

"What's your problem with Patsy anyway? Last time I checked, you didn't seem to mind her at all." Jude smirked at him, taking a fry out of the container and shoving it in her mouth. Tommy stared at her incredulously.

"Where did you get that idea?" He demanded, looking slightly nauseated at the insinuation.

"You two seemed…close…" Jude didn't fail to notice Tommy's full body shudder.

"Hell no!" Tommy said, shuddering once again. "She's a great singer but…"

"But what?"

"She has no substance!" Tommy argued. Jude rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jude, the girl has the intellect of dog shit." Jude nodded slightly in agreement and the pair was quiet for a moment. "I can't believe you thought I was interested in Patsy." Tommy said, looking disgusted.

"Coming from the guy who's slept with half of Canada…"

"I resent that comment and since when has my sex life been topic for discussion?" Tommy asked, looking slightly annoyed. Jude shrugged and stuffed another handful of fries into her mouth. Before anything else could be said, the phone rang causing Tommy and Jude to stare at it. Jude picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Tommy. Tommy glanced at the caller id and groaned.

"Hey D." Tommy answered, trying hard to not sound distasteful. Jude sighed and went back to eating her fries, not listening to Tommy's end of the conversation. A minute went by and Tommy hung up the phone and tossed it in a random corner.

"What'd Darius want?"

"For me to track your ass down…don't think I need to look too hard." Tommy stated, smirking at her. Jude groaned. "He wants us in the studio within a hour or both of us can kiss our job good bye." Jude groaned in response. "Come on, get up. If we leave now, we can stop by your house so you can change." Jude sighed and got out of Tommy's bed, rather reluctantly. They dashed out of the apartment and walked over to the Viper. Tommy pealed out of the parking lot and they sped towards the Harrison household.

* * *

Final A/N: I just want to let you all know, I am not a drunk, I'm only 18 and have never had a hang over. My parents swear by Mickey D's as a hangover cure and I was going with that. (I've made a few M.D. runs over the last 2 years) Don't quote me on the magic of M.D. hang over cure, but I hear it works wonders.

Also, Please review...I love reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey all! Hope you enjoyed Instant Star tonight! I know I did! The web exclusive rocked. I hope you guys like the next two chapters, that's right, double update time! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Tommy and Jude made it to her house in record time; what was a normally 25 minute drive (for normal people), took Tommy about 10 minutes to complete. He parked in the driveway and glanced at Jude.

"You're not going to come in?"

"I don't think it's wise." Tommy said, glancing nervously at the door. Jude rolled her eyes and glanced around.

"Sadie's car's not here. You'll be fine." She said, getting out of the car and glancing expectantly at Tommy. Tommy sighed and followed Jude into the house. "I'll be right back." She said, dashing up the stairs to her room. Tommy let out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch, and rubbed his temples. He was dogged tired and wasn't looking forward to another long day in the studio. The front door opened and Tommy leaped to his feet, praying to the music gods that Sadie wouldn't walk through the door.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. Tommy smiled warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Harrison, I'm waiting on Jude…" He said, and pointed up at the stairs. Victoria regarded him with a suspicious look but continued to go about her business. Tommy thanked whoever decided to do him a favor and seconds later, Jude clomped down the stairs carrying her black combat boots. Tommy raised an eyebrow and stared at Jude as she pulled the boots on, not bothering to lace them and grabbed her jean jacket, which she had tossed on the stair rail and glanced at Tommy.

"Ready?" She asked, shrugging into her jacket. Tommy shook his head in amusement.

"Uh, yeah." He said, and Mrs. Harrison reentered the room.

"Jude…where were you last night?" She asked, glancing suspiciously at Tommy and back at her daughter.

"With Patsy, sorry, it was a late night and we were tired, I stayed at her house." Jude lied.

"And…why are you here?" Mrs. Harrison asked Tommy, her suspicious eyes boaring into Tommy's.

"Because, he"

"I was asking Tommy, Jude." Victoria crossed her hands and glared at Tommy.

"It's not at all what you think. We were called into the studio. Patsy had dropped Jude off and she called me asking for a ride. Patsy has the day off and Jude said she didn't want to bother her about a ride to the studio, and asked if I'd give her a ride since no one was home at the time." Tommy said, hoping his reasoning didn't sound as bad as it did in his head. Victoria said nothing but seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Where'd Sadie run off to?" Jude shrugged.

"Look, mom, we're going to be late…sooo…"

"Jude, be home for dinner. You're father is coming tonight." Jude nodded and Tommy glanced at Jude to see how she was taking the news. The girl revealed no emotions and turned and reached for the door. Tommy nodded his regards to Mrs. Harrison and stepped hurriedly out the door.

Once safely away from the Harrison household, Tommy glanced over at Jude, a smirk of mirth on his face.

"What?"

"I feel like I was just caught with my hand in the cookie jar." He said, letting out a laugh. Jude rolled her eyes.

"You wish." She said.

"Don't you know it." Jude gaped at him, and he just smirked back at her and turned his attention to the road. Nothing else was said on the drive to G Major.

Darius was impressed on their quick return, and banished them to the studio until they had recorded another hit. Tommy and Jude split up; Tommy to warm up the soundboards and Jude to get their usual drinks from the kitchen.

Tommy unlocked the studio door and opened it and gaped at what he saw. Kwest and Sadie were in a throw of passion and he quickly turned away and shut the door and shuddered. He then took a glance back at the door and dashed down the hallway to his office, trying to get the images of Kwest and Sadie going at it on the soundboard out of his mind. During his retreat, Tommy bumped into Jude.

"I though"

"I don't think we should go into the studio at the moment… "

"But Darius said"

"Screw Darius." Tommy said, trying to hold back a shudder.

"Funny." Jude said, handed Tommy his coffee mug and walked towards the studio, and placed her hand on the door. Tommy let out a strangled noise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Tommy said. Jude rolled her eyes at him and opened the door and promptly closed it. She shuddered and glared at Tommy.

"You couldn't have warned me?"

"I tried…" Tommy said, shuddering again. "I'm trying to repress the image of my best friend and ex girlfriend going at it, ok?" Tommy shuddered once again.

"I will never be able to look at Kwest again…"

"You won't?" Tommy exclaimed.

"So…now what do we do?" Tommy shrugged, and opened his office door, and pulled out a schedule. "It's Studio C or nothing." Tommy said, and glanced up at Jude with a disgusted look on his face. "Let's get out of here."

"Hu?"

"We'll go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"I dunno…somewhere. We've been cooped up in the studio, and frankly? I don't want to see Kwest…ever." Tommy said, shutting the folder and glancing expectantly at Jude. Jude sighed.

"Why not? It'll piss Darius off." Tommy grinned.

"My point exactly." They grinned wickedly at each other and snuck out the studio through the back alley.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The day was uneventful from there. Tommy and Jude went to the park where they wrote another song for Jude's album and relaxed. It felt like old times and it was something they both needed; to get away from the studio and Darius. Around 5ish, they packed up their stuff and Tommy drove Jude home.

Jude entered her house and her phone rang. She answered it and it was Patsy asking for another night out on the town. Jude promptly declined, not wanting to repeat last night and went upstairs to work on some homework. Around 6, her father showed up, with home wrecker Yvette. Her parents promptly began fighting, and Sadie sauntered in just before dinner was served. Dinner itself was hell. Her parents were silent, Yvette was trying to be perky, Sadie was between glowing (wonder why) and annoyed, Jude was stressed over everything. She ignored her father and didn't even listen to Yvette.

After Dinner was cleared away, her father asked her about her new album and her mom went through the roof, talking about the changes in G Major and how Jude needed to get out of the contract and be a normal teenager. Her father argued differently, that Jude needed this and it made her happy. Her mother argued his points and they full out began screaming at each other. Jude felt hot tears sting her eyes and she ran out of her house, slamming the door behind her. She pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Patsy? I change my mind." Jude said, and Patsy agreed to pick her up.

The next couple of months went the same way for Jude Harrison. In the day, she went to school, after school she went to the studio (studio only on weekends), after the studio, she went partying with Patsy. Jude was able to hold her liquor and knew when to stop without getting a hang over. It was fun, but it didn't kill the pain inside.

Jude and Patsy sat in a club, they had both finished their second drinks and Patsy glanced at Jude.

"Wanna have more fun?"

"Like what?" Jude asked, looking interested. Patsy smirked and grabbed Jude's hand.

"Come on!" She said and pulled Jude out of the club and into her car. They drove for awhile and ended up in G Major's parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Jude asked and Patsy grinned wickedly and stepped out of the car. Jude followed suit.

"I'm so sick of Darius." She said, walking to the back of her car and opening the truck. Jude glanced nervously inside and saw cans of spray paint in it. Patsy withdrew two cans and handed one to Jude after she shook it up. Patsy did the same to hers and walked up to the building, and sprayed a mass of blue paint onto the building.

"Come on Jude!" Patsy yelled, letting out a whoop and covering the building in swirls of blue paint. Jude glanced at the can in her hand and shrugged. She mixed her red in with Patsy's blue and the two joked and ranted about Darius. The girls took a break and Patsy took a box of cigarettes out and a lighter. She lit one and took a long drag.

"Want one?" She asked, holding the box out to Jude. Jude stared at them and before she could answer, a pair of headlights shone on them. Jude raised her hand to cover her eyes and then froze in panic. Headlights meant people and people meant they were caught. Jude felt her blood run cold and her heart beat rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing!" A voice demanded, the beams were shut off and the car was stopped. Jude felt a wave of relief flood over her.

"The question is, what are you doing here, Quincy?" Patsy asked, taking another drag on her cigarette. Tommy approached them and Patsy blew out the smoke in his face. Tommy waved it away and studied the girls and the artwork behind them. He let out a curse. "What, little Tommy Q gonna tattle?" Patsy asked, laughing. Tommy glared at her.

"No, I'm not. Yet anyway. Get out of here." He said, and Patsy left and Jude went to follow her when a tight grip clamped onto her arm. "Not, you." Tommy said, his voice deadly. Jude froze where she was and he was silent until Patsy left. Tommy pulled Jude into the building and Jude grabbed his hand to remove it, but he just held on tighter.

"Tommy, you're hurting me." Jude said, her voice strained and he promptly let go. Jude held her arm to her chest and rubbed it, wincing slightly.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tommy demanded.

"You're not my keeper."

"No, but I'm your friend, and you damn well better explain that or I will rat you guys out." Tommy threatened.

"Tommy, just let it go."

"No, I'm not letting this slide. The drinking? I can't lecture you over. I did the same thing when I was your age, but vandalism? Jude, that's where my silence ends." Tommy said, and Jude could tell her was pissed.

"It was mostly Patsy…"

"I don't think you should be hanging around her, Jude. Patsy's bad news."

"You're not my father! Dad!" Jude said, her voice cynical. Tommy glared at her.

"I'm trying to help you!" Tommy barked.

"I don't need your help!" Jude yelled back, getting in his face. Tommy pushed her back in disgust.

"You know what, I won't tell. You know why? Hu? Because I care about you. I'll let this slide this time, but if I ever catch you doing anything like this again or so much as being found near a drink, I'm not keeping quiet about it."

"Why?"

"Because Jude, this…it isn't you."

"You don't know the real me."

"Yes, I do. The real Jude? She wouldn't drink, she wouldn't vandalize and she wouldn't hang out with Patsy." Tommy went to leave and turned around. "You know what? You've turned into everything you hate about music." He scoffed and laughed bitterly. "How ironic?" He said, and shook his head and left the studio. Jude scoffed at his words, and huffed. She hadn't changed. She wasn't the one who had changed; everyone else had. She told herself and left the studio and hailed a cab to take her home.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm glad you guys all liked the last couple of chapters. I'm posting 24 now because it turns out I'm going to be working like a fiend over the next week. :D I hope you guys like this chapter. The ending of this fic has to be my favorite chapters of this story. :D I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

The next month, nothing changed for Jude Harrison. She no longer talked to Kat or Jamie and her and Tommy's relationship had suffered since the vandalize-ation incident. True to his word, Tommy kept the incident to himself, but Jude wondered for how long.

It was another night like any other and Jude was at the club, again, with Patsy. She strolled up to the bar, and leaned into the bartender and ordered her usual Sunrise, pretty much it was a strawberry daiquiri with orange juice added to it and it was her favorite drink. Jude paid the bar tender and danced her way back to the table. She sat down and took a drink.

"_You've turned into everything you hate about music…How ironic." _Tommy's words echoed in her mind and she dropped her drink and the glass shattered on the floor. Jude stared at it, a dumb expression on her face and she blinked rapidly, as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep. Jude leaped up from her seat and backed away, horrified at the thought of what she had been doing all these months. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she ran out of the club, sobs escaping her throat. She ran. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to her knees and let out a strangled cry.

She let out another sob and bent over and cried. Only then did she realize it was raining. She stopped her tears and glanced up, staring the rain in the face and she stood up, her legs shaky. She contemplated what to do and she glanced at the cross streets and she knew where she was. Who she was close to. Jude wrapped her arms around herself and walked, slowly and shakily, down the street, shivering in the cold rain.

She came up to a familiar apartment building and hit the intercom button for a place she had only been to once before. "T-t-tommy?" her voice said, shakily and whiney, and Jude was surprised at the change. A moment later, he appeared at the door. He opened it and stood at her a moment and pulled her inside the building. Jude stood before him, sniffling, crying, and shaking. Tommy led her upstairs and they walked into his apartment. Once inside, Jude broke down and Tommy's arms circled around her.

"It's all so screwed up!" She said, sobbing into his chest. Tommy pulled back to study her. Her hair was plastered to her head, her make up had run severely and streaked her face. Her clothes were dripping and her shoes were squeaking downstairs. And she still managed to take his breath away.

"Why don't we get you out of those clothes and we can continue this conversation?" Tommy offered. Jude nodded and Tommy disappeared down the hall and reappeared carrying sweats. Jude took them and walked to the bathroom. She pealed off her wet clothes and exchanged them for his warm ones. She surveyed herself in the mirror and ran some water and washed the make up off her face. Now that that was gone, her blonde hair was matted and soaked, her eyes red, and face tear stained and her nose was running. Jude sighed and blew her nose and stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where Tommy was seated on the couch. She sat down next to him and he waited for her to talk.

"You were right." She said, and shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "Look at me! Damn it! I'm a fake, and I hate myself." She said, looked away from him.

"Hey, you're not a fake…"

"Yes I am."

"Everyone has shit to work through." Tommy offered. Jude snapped her head up to face him.

"Yeah, and look at me! God, everyone hates me! Heck, I hate me!"

"Jude, Not everyone hates you."

"Name one person."

"Me."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Tommy said and before Jude could argue, he held a finger to her lips to silent her. "Jude, I can't hate you. Believe me, I've tried. But Jude, you've been going through a lot lately and It's understandable you'd be under pressure but"

"I turned to drinking and vandalizing." Jude pointed out.

"Right, and at your age, I turned to drinking and sex." Tommy retorted. Jude looked away from him, and shook her head.

"I just…I don't know if I can make everything ok again."

"You can,"

"How do you know?" Jude asked, glancing into his blue eyes. Tommy smiled back at her, glad to have his Jude back.

"Because, you're Jude. You may have changed your hair, but your personality is anything but blonde. Girl, you're passionate and if you want something, you'll have it." Tommy said and added "And you're friends might be mad because of the brush off, but they're your friends and they care about you…it's hard not to." Tommy said, glancing away from her. Jude studied him a moment.

"What are you trying to say?" Jude asked. Tommy sighed, and glanced at her, his eyes sad.

"It's not the time." Tommy said, and Jude looked annoyed.

"Tell me." Jude said, staring him down.

"Girl, it's already been said." He pointed out and Jude stared at him, a confused expression on her face. He shook his head and Jude took the moment notice the suitcases by the door.

"You're leaving?" She asked, her heart sinking and color leaving her face.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"What!" Jude exclaimed, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"I have some business to attend to out of the country." Tommy said, not meeting her eyes.

"What about my album?"

"I was released from my contract earlier today." At Jude's perplexed look, Tommy elaborated. "Darius fired me." Jude gaped at him and felt tears running down her cheeks.

"No," She whispered, and covered her mouth as she absorbed the shock of his news. Tommy was fired. That meant new producer, new co writer, new everything…and he was leaving…leaving Toronto, leaving G Major, leaving her.

"Jude"

"When do you leave?" Tommy was silent a moment.

"Tomorrow." Jude let out a sob and turned away from him.

"Jude,"

"No! You're leaving me!" She said, smacking his hand away as he moved it to lay it on her shoulder. "Damn it Quincy! Don't you know I need you!"

"You've never needed me." Tommy said, his eyes sad.

"Yes, I did, I still do." Tommy shook his head.

"I'm just the wing man. You'll do great."

"No, Tommy, you're not. Damn it! I can't go through this without you! You're my co writer, producer, best friend, inspiration, and the only one who ever understands me!" Tommy sighed and didn't say anything. "You can't just leave me!" She yelled, and then whispered "I need you."

"Jude, it's only for a few days…I don't plan on staying away long. I just…I have some business I need to take care of. I can't fill you in on the details right now, but" She shook her head, and tears flowed freely. Tommy reached out, tentatively and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn it Tommy! Don't you know I love you!" She said, trying to keep him with her. She felt Tommy stiffen slightly at her words. She pulled back slightly, just enough to stare him in the eyes, a slightly horrified expression on her face as she realized what she just said.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **OK, this chapter is going to be sectioned off due to content. Sorry people, but the youngins need to stop reading it at a certain point. **This chapter is rated Mature! **I will not be responsible for corrupting the minds of youths. Read at your own risk.

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

Jude gaped as she realized what she just said. Before she knew it, Tommy's lips were on hers and kissing her passionately. She was too shocked to respond at first, but kissed him back, her passion equaling his. She let her hands roam across his chest, her hands running over the fabric of his shirt and they found their way up into his hair and her fingers tangled themselves there. His hands roamed across her back and his left rose to her hair and pulled her closer while his left slipped under her shirt and touched her hot skin. Jude gasped in this mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Tongues dueled and passion grew. They both pulled back only because the need to breathe became over whelming. Jude sat back and panted, she turned to face him once she had caught some of her breathe and noticed the way his hair was now wildly out of control and his blue eyes dark with primal need.

Jude leaned in, finding she was cold without his body pressed against hers, when his hand stopped her and pushed her back away. Jude stared at him, and shook her head.

"No, Tommy, don't," She said, feeling tears spring to her eyes as memories of her sixteenth flooded her mind.

"Jude, I think"

"No!" She said and leaped off the couch and paced. "If you don't say it, then I can pretend for a moment that my life is perfect and"

She stopped when he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I wasn't going to say what you think I was going to." He said and kissed her, this time, roughly, but she didn't mind. His kisses were a drug and she found herself becoming an addict. He pulled back and she couldn't hold back the whimper. "If I don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." Tommy said, releasing her and turning away from her, unable to face her without taking her. Jude felt a cold chill wash over her once again. She cautiously stepped towards Tommy. She stood before him and grabbed his shirt and forced him closer.

"I don't want you to stop." She said, her eyes full of passion and love. Tommy's eyes conveyed his inner struggle and Jude pulled his mouth to hers and she felt him give in. Passion escalated and Tommy's hands circled her waist and lifted her up. Jude grabbed onto his shoulders and they were on the move. The next thing Jude knew, she was on his bed and Tommy was joining her.

**A/N:** **If you are under age, please stop reading at this point. I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this scene and the after math is in chapter 26 for a reason. I didn't feel like rewriting this chapter for ff.n, so please if you're under 17, do not continue reading.**

* * *

He lay on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Jude felt his hands run under her shirt and lifted it slowly. She loved the feel of his hands on her skin and his fingers, feather light, ran across her as he worked the shirt up. They broke their kiss long enough to slip her shirt off and it was discarded across the room. They kissed again and Tommy's lips abandoned her mouth and explored her body, kissing his way down to her neck. Jude gasped as he sucked on the sensitive skin and soon found she was loosing herself further into passion. His hands found their way to her breasts and slipped into her bra.

She gasped and moaned as he kneaded her breasts and soon his mouth was back to hers. Jude let her hands wander under his shirt and fell the tight muscles of his abs. She worked his shirt off and they broke their kiss to discard it. Simultaneously, his hands found their way to her bra hook and soon, she found herself free of the constricting clothing.

Soon their pants and other articles of clothing soon found themselves to be discarded across the room.

"You're so beautiful," Tommy whispered to her and kissed his way down her neck and to her left breast.

"No I'm not," Jude said, but her words were lost in a gasp as his tongue played with her nipple and his hands went exploring between her legs. Jude's ability to form words was gone and her hands went to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. His hands left her and moved up her sides, causing her to shiver and his mouth connected to hers once again. As they kissed, he entered her, and she moaned, in pain or pleasure, neither was sure but they were so lost in passion it didn't matter. They soon found a rhythm and they made love for the first time.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **OK peeps, quick update, and do I mean quick! This chapter is relatively short, but I promise the next couple are longer. I also want to let you all know, I'm currently working on a new fic as well, it's called Cure My Tragedy, so be on the lookout for that one. I'm thinking about uploading it when I have this fic finished. :D You all haven't heard the lat from me yet. Also as another note…there's only 3 more chapters to go! Isn't it depressing? It's almost over! I hope you all enjoy this!

**

* * *

Chapter 26 **

What felt like an eternity later, Jude was lying in his arms, her eyes half closed in sleep, her head resting on his chest. Tommy's arms were wrapped around her and his hands were playing with the end of her hair.

"I love you, Jude." Tommy whispered, and kissed the top of her head. Jude looked up at him, and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She said, and he smiled at her.

"I think I have an idea…" He said, and bent his head down and captured her mouth in his. They broke apart and Jude lay her head back down and closed her eyes, falling into blissful sleep, feeling, for the first time in awhile, like herself.

**The Next Morning**

The first thing she was aware of when she awoke was she was naked. She panicked slightly and then memories from the night before came flooding into her mind. Jude smiled, and reached an arm out and found the bed empty. She opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away.

Tommy?" She called and received no answer. The apartment was dark and there were no sounds of movement. Jude sat up, making sure the blanket covered herself and scanned the room. She saw no sign of Tommy and noticed her previously scattered clothes were now folded on the dresser. Jude frowned and slipped out of the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt out of Tommy's closet. She pulled it over her head and it covered her to just above her knees. She wrapped her arms around her waist and exited the bedroom and into the hall.

Tommy?" She called again, feeling nervous and afraid. Jude came into the living room and stopped cold. The suitcases were gone. Jude felt a feeling of dread wash over her and her right hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"No," She whispered, feeling tears spring her eyes.

"Tommy!" She yelled, her voice quivering. She stumbled into the kitchen where she found a note on the table. She reached out with trembling fingers and scanned it quickly.

_Jude_

_I have an early flight out of Toronto_ _and I didn't want to wake you. I promise I'll call you as soon as I can. _

_I love you,  
Tommy_

Jude's hand closed into a fist around the note and she fell to the ground, her legs unable to hold her weight anymore. A sob escaped her throat and tears fell down her face in rivers. She cried like she never cried before and she didn't know if she'd be ok ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hey guys...sorry I didn't update as soon as I originally wanted, but I got busy screencapping and uploading to an instant star gallery that I'm working on for the message board I'm on, plus working and doing other stuff…and then when I tried uploading last night, the site was down so yeah...anyway, I've been busy. I hope you guys like this update! As always, I look forward to seeing your reviews. I want to note, the 'lyrics' to Forbidden Love are mine. I wrote them from the depths of my scary mind. I hope you guys like the lyrics...they're one of the favorite ones that I've done

* * *

**Chapter 27**

A day went by and then a week and Jude never heard one word from Tommy. Darius had assigned Kwest as her new producer and expected her album to be finished before the month was out. Jude's mind wasn't on her album; it was on Tommy, and the night they spent together. Kwest had questioned her about her recent mood, but she never told him and Kwest eventually stopped asking.

They were currently in the studio, trying to write the last song that would go on her album.

"I don't have anything, ok Kwest?" Jude said, feeling annoyed. She had writers block and she couldn't get Tommy out of her mind. Why didn't he call? She wondered, but she suspected she knew the truth and she didn't like it. It was the same reason he told her to forget their first kiss and the same reason he tried to turn her away that night. She sighed.

"Jude, we need one more song"

"I don't have one!" Jude yelled and leaped off her stool and started to pace. "I can't think Kwest, ok? I've tried writing, but…" She shook her head.

"Let's try working together…it always seemed to work for you and Tommy." Kwest offered, not really liking being a full producer. He liked being Tommy's wingman, but Tommy went and got himself fired. No one really knew what went on between Tommy and Darius, but Kwest suspected it was over a certain red-head turned blonde that sat before him.

"You're not him." Jude whispered, and Kwest almost doubted that he heard it.

"Jude,"

"Forget it." She said, shaking her head and sitting back down, her head in her hands.

"Jude, I'm not stupid, I know something happened between you and I want you to know that you can talk to me."

"Right…talk to the guy who broke my heart's best friend, that sounds appealing." Jude said, looking away from Kwest. Kwest's eyes narrowed at Jude's words but he said nothing.

"Let's work with that."

"Excuse me?"

"For the song…let's tell off the 'guy who broke your heart'." Jude sighed.

"Whatever."

"Sooo…." Jude felt a bout of inspiration and stood up and walked into the studio and put her headphones on and picked up her guitar. She motioned for Kwest to record and he set the soundboard and gave her a thumbs up. Jude began to play a melody and let the words flow without even thinking about them.

"oooooooo  
Aaaaa-aaaa

Every day  
We share secret looks  
Stolen glances,  
Forbidden  
We both feel it  
We both know it…  
Forbidden

You made the first move  
You kissed me  
Then you told me to forget  
And I did…just so I could be with you  
Forbidden  
Why does it have to be  
So wrong  
When it feels so right  
We keep going  
We keep fighting  
The feelings we both feel so strong…

Every day  
We share secret looks  
Stolen glances  
Forbidden  
We both feel it  
We both know it…  
Forbidden

We fell away…  
Into passion  
A perfect night  
A perfect time…  
Ooohhhhh  
It didn't feel  
Forbidden  
It felt so right  
Why was it so wrong?  
Why did you have to leave?

Every day  
We share secret looks  
Stolen glances  
Forbidden  
We both feel it  
We both know it…  
Forbidden….  
Ooooohhhhh  
Forbidden…  
Forbidden…  
Love…"

Jude held out the last notes and kept playing the guitar. If she kept playing, she didn't have to face Kwest and the world with her song. It would be just her and her memory. She stopped playing when the first tear fell down her face and she turned her head so Kwest couldn't see her cry.

She heard the door open and she glanced up to see Kwest standing before her, his eyes wide in shock.

"Jude, I didn't" She got up and ran out of the studio. She didn't want to face Kwest, Darius, or the world. She just wanted to be herself and alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **OK, so who else is ticked that IS doesn't return til April 7th! Ggrr, but Jean Genie was a good ep. Anyway, glad you guys are liking this fic…only one more chapter after this one and it's all over! It's kinda sad in a way…anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a longer one. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

Kwest and Jude worked on the song, neither commenting at the lyrics. They finished the album, much to the delight of Darius. It had been almost a month since Tommy left and Darius was now out of town on some business. It was late in the studio and Kwest was finishing up the mixing on Jude's songs. Jude stayed in the studio to help him.

Kwest's cell phone rang and he glanced over at Jude and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kwest…" Kwest glanced at Jude and held his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"I gatta take this…" He said getting up and leaving the room. Jude frowned but didn't move.

"Where have you been!" Kwest demanded of the person on the other end.

"That's what I'm going to explain…is Darius in the studio?"

"No, but Tommy, I don't think it's a good idea for you to"

"Good, I'm out in the alley, come open the door for me and we can talk."

"Yo, man, you don't understand, Jude's here." There was a pause and a sigh.

"Just open the door." And the resounding click signaled the call was ended. Kwest walked past the studio and stole a glance at Jude, who was playing back her tracks and listening to the finished mixes. Kwest sighed and walked to the back of the studio and opened the door.

"You're so dead man." Kwest said, and Tommy glared at him and walked in. "What's that?" Kwest asked, pointing at the folder Tommy was carrying. Tommy grinned at him.

"All our salvations."

"Say what?" Tommy just smiled at Kwest and walked down the hallway like he owned the place. "Whoa, T, back up."

"I found out Darius's dirty little secret…it just took some deeper digging than I thought." Tommy said, waiting for Kwest to catch up to him.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, the big D has some skeletons in his closet." Tommy said, grinning wickedly. "And I know how to get G Major back to Georgia." Kwest stared at Tommy.

"What, did you learn magic while you were away? And may I remind you, Jude's in the other room and will probably scratch your eyes out when she sees you?" Tommy winced.

"Hey Kwest, I don't really like…" The voice stopped and both men looked over when they heard Jude's voice in the hallway. Kwest glanced back and forth between Jude and Tommy. They both had the same expression, wide eyed, deer in headlights, I've been caught in the middle of a crime look. Kwest was the first to recover.

"Hey…Jude, look who's back…" Tommy shot a glare at Kwest who shrugged back. Jude continued to gape at Jude.

"Tommy?"

"Hey girl." Tommy said, and smiled nervously at her. Jude walked up to him and she stopped short. Tommy watched her, nervous at what she'd do. Her hand moved faster than anyone could see and connected with the side of Tommy's face. She smacked him with such a force, his face turned and her hand stung. Jude's eyes widened in shock and horror and backed away from him. "I deserved that." Tommy said, meeting her eyes again.

"Maybe I should just…" Kwest moved slightly and pointed at the studio. "I'm gonna go and…well…yeah…just don't…kill each other…ok?" He said and retreated from the lovers.

"Jude, I"

"Save it Tommy, I don't want to hear excuses." Tommy sighed and reached out to take her hands.

"I know, I know I should have called, but I was busy." Tommy said, staring into her eyes and Jude could see the remorse there.

"Too busy to find time to make a five minute phone call? Not even five minutes! Damn it Tommy! I was worried, and scared and" Her voice choked and she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her cry.

"I know it's not an excuse, but I had to go. I had to leave so I could find a way to get Darius out of our lives." Jude looked up at him, her gaze questioning. "A long story short? I'm working on a take over of G Major." Jude continued to stare. "Apparently, G Major isn't as financially stable as Darius wants us all to think and there's some other legal stuff I don't really understand, but the gist of it is, G Major can be bought without Darius finding out."

"That's…wow."

"Yeah…that's why I left."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to give you false hope."

"So you left without even saying goodbye?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I woke you up." Tommy said, and reached a hand out and brushed some of her hair off of her face. Jude glared at him a moment and smacked him in the arm.

"You're just saying that to make me forgive you." Jude said, glaring at him, but her mouth was curving into a smile, so the effect was lost on Tommy. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Is it working?" He asked, nuzzling his face in her neck and kissing her throat. Jude gasped and felt her body melt in his arms.

"Maybe…" She said, and he smiled at her and kissed her, fully and deeply on the mouth. He pulled away and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her and laid her head on his chest. "Don't leave again." She said, inhaling his scent.

"I don't plan on it." He whispered to her. They stood together for a long moment and a throat being cleared made them break apart.

"Kwest…"

"It's ok Tommy…I won't tell." Kwest said, grinning at his friends. Tommy looked relieved and then frowned and Jude glanced questioningly between the two.

"But you were…" Tommy trailed off, rolled his eyes and didn't finish his comment. The trio walked into the studio and Tommy filled Jude and Kwest on his month away and all that he learned about Darius and G Major.

"So you're saying that…"

"Once I sell off the majority of my investments, drain the majority of my bank accounts, and take out a minor loan…I should be able to buy back G Major, completely debt free and unable to be taken over." Tommy explained, looking very tired all the sudden.

"That sounds like a lot more than what this place is worth." Kwest said, and Jude nodded in agreement.

"It'll get Darius out of our lives."

"And send you to the poor house." Jude stated, crossing her arms. "I like it, but you can't do this yourself."

"I'll be fine." Tommy said, hoping he wouldn't have to stoop as low as selling his car to make the payments.

"How much is it?"

"What?"

"How much is it? I want to help…it's not like I'm going to be a doctor or something…I could help you own the studio." Jude stated, and Tommy and Kwest stared at her incredulously. "What!"

"Jude, I don't want to involve you." Tommy said.

"You already did." She said, staring pointedly at him. Tommy sighed. "Come on Tommy, let me help. It's not like I'm ever going to use all the money I made from my first album anyway. I'd rather use it and put it to good use."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later." Tommy said and rubbed his temples. Jude smirked and Kwest just stared at the two of them.

"So, wanna help me finish the tracks? You might as well, I'm stumped on the final mixing anyway." Kwest said, glancing at Tommy. Tommy scowled.

"I'm unemployed, remember?"

"Yeah, but pretty soon, we'll all be calling you boss." Kwest pointed out with a grin. Tommy groaned but didn't turn away Kwest's offer.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times again!" Jude said, looking excited. Tommy agreed and the three stayed up at the studio, finishing Jude's album.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Wow, I just want to say, I never thought this fic would be such a hit! I originally wrote this as a way to express my ideas for the new season on the message board I moderate on (if you would like to check it out: http/ and they all liked it so much I thought I'd add it to ff.n. It's insane that this fic is finally over!

I want to thank all of you who have so faithfully reviewed (even those that reviewed sporatically). I really appreciate reading your kind words. Really, they are what keep me writing my stories. I'm currently working on a new fic called Cure My Tragedy. It can be found on the above message board, but I'm waiting to make sure I don't change anything before I post it here, so be on the lookout for that within the coming weeks.

Again, I'm glad you all have enjoyed this fic and stuck with me for nearly thirty chapters! I hope you like the ending to this and I still look forward to any comments on the ending of this fic.

I want to say now, I have no plans for a sequel to this fic. I like how it is and I doubt I'll ever do a sequel to it.

Enjoy the final chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

A couple of weeks went by without incident. It was Darius's homecoming to G Major and he pulled his Porsche into the lot and parked in his usual place. He walked up to the door, pulling out his keys and when he went to put it into the lock, the key didn't fit in the door. Darius frowned and glanced at his keys, making sure it was the right one and tried it again. An intern stepped out and Darius caught the door and entered. He took off his sunglasses and looked around.

G Major had undergone another transformation and he didn't remember authorizing one. He saw Georgia Blevins standing in the lobby. Darius walked over to her.

"Georgia, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice pleasant.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here?" Georgia asked. Darius looked confused and Tommy and Jude stepped out of an office to the right. Darius stared at them for a moment, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey D." Tommy said, smirking at him and putting an arm around Jude, who wore a similar smirk.

"What is"

"Darius, get out of my studio." Georgia said, turning around and walking off.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard her D." Tommy said, staring at his former boss.

"Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"You didn't get the memo?" Tommy asked and smirked. "G Major is no longer yours. Seems there was a…oh, clause in your contract." Darius's eyes widened as he stared at Tommy.

"You"

"So, Darius, I would like you off of my" Tommy glanced at Jude and added "Our, property." The couple smirked at Darius and stared at them.

"This isn't over." Darius said, pointing a finger at them and began backing out of the studio.

"Mmm, I think it is." Tommy said, and turned away from Darius and Jude followed him. Moments later, Darius was tossed from the building by G Major's new security.

Tommy, Jude, EJ, and Georgia sat in the conference room.

"You know I'm going to pay you guys back for this." Georgia said, her voice serious.

"Don't worry about it." Tommy said, waving a hand dismissively. "I should have done it a long time ago."

"I don't feel right"

"Then think about it like this," Jude said, and glanced at Tommy before looking back at Georgia. "I can't completely speak for Tommy, but Georgia, you have given us so much and this is our way of giving something back. You deserve this studio and frankly? Me and Tommy aren't manager material." Georgia laughed and Tommy smiled. "It wasn't the same here without you and we missed you." Tommy nodded his agreement.

"Just think of us as the silent investors…who also work for you." Georgia looked confused at Tommy's logic, but in a weird way, it made sense.

"I can never thank you guys enough," Georgia said, smiling at Tommy and Jude. "Now, get back to work!" She said, and laughed. Tommy and Jude joined her and after a few moments of joyous laughter, Tommy and Jude left to go into the studio. Tommy shut the studio behind Jude and glanced around, seeing no one was there. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her, long and hard.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured.

"I think I know," She said, smirking at him. "I hate that we have to keep us quiet." Tommy sighed and nodded his agreement.

"Good news, we only have to keep private for another 7 months and 12 days." Jude stared at him incredulously.

"What happens then?"

"You turn 18 and you're no longer jail bait." Tommy said, smiling at her.

"You have a countdown?" Jude asked, looking shocked.

"A countdown until I can tell the world that you're mine."

"How sweet." Jude said, her voice anything but. Tommy glared at her and pushed her away from him. Jude looked annoyed.

"What?" Tommy asked, looking innocent.  
"What was that!" Jude demanded, feeling annoyed to be brushed off.

"You ruined the moment!" Tommy said, plopping down in his chair and staring at her, pouting slightly. Jude looked exasperated and sat down.

"So, when's the new album due to hit the market?"

"I haven't sent it out yet," Tommy said, wincing in advance.

"You what?"

"I wanted to have a full listen...I've been too…distracted to review the changes Kwest made."

"Kwest's changes are great." Jude argued. Tommy scoffed.

"You're album's not leaving the studio until its perfection…like you." Jude glared at him.

"Great, I'm dating a perfectionist."

"You weren't complaining last night…" Jude smiled.

"That was different."

"Oh really?"

The door opened and they both glanced over to see Kwest walk in.

"Oh, good to see I'm not interrupting anything."

"Unlike you and Sadie, Tommy and I can control ourselves." Kwest didn't look convinced, but sat down on the other side of Jude.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Tommy wants to go over the beats…he's still not happy with them." Kwest groaned.

"Fine! Release the damn album! See if it'll sell if the bass is too flat and the guitar sharp."

Jude and Kwest glanced at each other, it was going to be another long day in the studio and they both wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**


End file.
